LOS CUATRO PUNTOS CARDINALES
by Bondo Murasaki
Summary: Una historia desarrollada en el Japón antiguo, llena de amor, traición, guerra, valentía, desilusión y mas amor, "Porque no importa que tenga que buscarte en cada rincón de la Tierra, de Norte a Sur, de Este a Oeste, lucharé por estar a tu lado hasta el final"
1. Chapter 1

Hola, la siguiente es una historia ficticia que ha salido de mi imaginación, en la cual aparecerán algunos personajes de Rumiko Takahashi sin ningún fin de lucro, espero que te guste.

LOS CUATRO PUNTOS CARDINALES

Capítulo 1. El inicio del viaje

"Mi padre me dijo muchas veces que las tierras y el poder solo se ganan peleando, que las riquezas no se consiguen por si solas de la noche a la mañana, que para obtener respeto, tu pueblo tiene que temerte, que el hombre, no necesita del amor para ser feliz,…. Pero, yo no estuve de acuerdo con eso jamás.

Mi padre, el Sr. Saotome, fue un gran guerrero, gobernante de las tierras del sur, tenía todo lo que deseaba y lo que no, lo conseguía a punta de espada, siempre fue así.

Ahora, gracias a sus ideales, estoy solo, más que nunca en el mundo, más que siempre y para toda la vida, aunque el saber que ella vivirá y que me amó, será suficiente".

Ranma Saotome, se encontraba cavilando acerca de los sucesos que lo habían orillado a ese punto de su vida, las decisiones que había tomado, las peleas que había luchado, las tierras que había destruido, al final nada había valido la pena, se encontraba sentado a la orilla de aquella inmensa playa, el atardecer era hermoso, el cielo teñido de bellos tonos rojizos y naranjas le daban a su rostro un toque de paz, aunque en el fondo, sintiera lentamente como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Esta vez lloraría, no había duda, pensó, mientras veía el final del día, en ese momento cerro lentamente los ojos y comenzó a recordar…..

Nihon. Año 1601

Dos años antes, aun se peleaban las más duras batallas que se hayan podido ver en Nihon, las guerras civiles dejaban panoramas muy devastadores, los señores feudales se veían envueltos en el uso de artimañas y tácticas de guerra que les permitieran conservar el poderío de sus tierras, no importaba contra que o contra quien, lo importante era luchar y ganar, sin embargo, en las tierras del norte, que eran gobernadas por el Sr. Tendo ,se presentaba un extraño momento de paz, que le permitiría, o al menos eso era lo que creía, formar una alianza que lo llevara a conservar su territorio. Participaba de un grupo de guerra conformado por los que decía, eran sus amigos leales y hombres de confianza, cuyo objetivo era mantener la paz en sus respectivos territorios.

Dicho grupo estaba conformado por Kuonji, señor del este, Hibiki, señor del oeste, Saotome, señor de las tierras del sur y por supuesto, el Sr. Tendo de la tierra del norte, que era una de las más productivas y estables del archipiélago, de gran territorio y con un ejército envidiable.

El Sr. Tendo, solo tenía un pequeño problema, un infortunio como el mismo solía decir algunas veces, no contaba con un heredero varón que pudiera hacerse cargo de su tierra cuando el dejara de existir, ya que tenía tres hijas, a las cuales, tenía toda la intención de ofrecer en matrimonio a algunos de sus aliados, la más adecuada era Kasumi, la mayor, pero se sentía tan presionado por el asunto, que, estaba dispuesto a entregar a cualquiera de las tres. El Sr. Kuonji, compartía con él, la misma situación, ya que el solamente tenía una hija, Ukyo, quien llevaría toda la responsabilidad de gobernar sus tierras, al lado de su esposo, cuando lo tuviera.

Por el contrario, los señores Saotome y Hibiki, tenían ambos a sus respectivos herederos, valientes guerreros, que dominaban las artes marciales como los mejores, Ranma y Ryoga, respectivamente.

.

.

.

: )

Era invierno, el frió gélido se dejaba sentir por las tierras del norte, cuando los señores feudales arribaron aquella mañana, habían decidido reunirse, después de varios años sin verse, con motivo de pactar nuevas estrategias comerciales, y pasar el año nuevo juntos, pero el Sr. Tendo, aprovechando la ocasión, celebraría la nueva época de paz que estaba por llegar a sus tierras.

Se encontraba el Sr. Tendo esperando a sus invitados en la puerta principal de su palacio junto a sus tres hijas, cuando la comitiva se detuvo frente a ellos, el señor Saotome y el señor Hibiki, llegaron acompañados de sus hijos, que tenían aproximadamente la misma edad, cualquiera de los dos sería una buena opción para gobernar las tierras del norte, el señor Kuonji no llevo a nadie de su familia, pero todos llevaban a una buena cantidad de guerreros cuidando sus espaldas.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a las tierras del norte- saludo el señor Tendo haciendo una ligera inclinación a sus invitados, la cual ellos correspondieron en señal de agradecimiento.

-Gracias a ti Tendo, por tu hospitalidad, ha pasado tanto tiempo- sonrió el señor Saotome

-Es un gusto volver a saludarte amigo- agrego el señor Hibiki

-Es bueno estar nuevamente aquí, Tendo, aunque dudo que sigas pensando igual después de tenernos tanto tiempo aquí- bromeo el señor Kuonji.

-No se preocupen, ya saben que ustedes pueden quedarse más allá del invierno, si así lo quieren, pero espero que lo hagan dentro de la casa, porque aquí afuera se van a congelar, por favor pasen-

Las hijas del señor Tendo saludaron con una inclinación a sus invitados, aunque prácticamente pasaron desapercibidas por los hombres, la única que se sentía realmente incomoda era la menor de las Tendo, Akane, quien siempre se había caracterizado por ser una joven aventurera, fuerte, amante de las artes marciales, con ideas muy liberales para su época, con un carácter explosivo que le había acarreado severas reprimendas de parte de su padre. Una vez que los invitados pasaron por delante de ellas y se alejaron, Akane pudo soltar todos los pensamientos que tenía atorados en la garganta.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a tener a esa bola de engreídos durante tres meses en la casa, a mi padre no se le pudo ocurrir invitarlos en primavera- dijo Akane un tanto irritada.

-Hermana por favor, modera tus palabras, no es propio de una señorita hablar así de sus invitados-

-Perdón Kasumi, pero es que ni siquiera se dignaron en devolvernos el saludo-

-Es más ni siquiera nos tomaron en cuenta, y tanto que pase arreglándome para la ocasión- agrego Nabiki la mediana de las Tendo.

-Esos señores vienen a tratar asuntos muy importantes con nuestro padre, no tienen tiempo para andar socializando con sus hijas, además, yo creo que deben venir muy cansados, vienen de muy lejos como para ser llamados "bola de engreídos" por una muchacha caprichosa- le dijo Kasumi a Akane mientras soltaba una risita.

-¿caprichosa?, yo no soy caprichosa, ni que fuera una niña, ya tengo 16 y pronto escapare con un valiente guerrero que me rescate de este martirio diplomático-

Sus hermanas se rieron con el comentario de Akane, pues no demostraba ser una muchacha tan madura como ella presumía, además, lo que realmente le molestaba de la llegada de "los señores", era la idea que tenía su padre de comprometer a una de ellas en matrimonio, para proteger la estabilidad de sus tierras, creía a sus hijas incapaces de tal proeza, aunque, estaba segura que su padre no la ofrecería en matrimonio ya que conocía la rebeldía que la caracterizaba y no quería tener problemas con sus aliados.

.

.

Más tarde, todos se reunieron a la mesa principal para tomar el almuerzo, para Akane, todo ese tipo de reuniones eran un dolor de cabeza, su padre y sus amigos no discutían nunca nada importante, solo se la pasaban presumiendo sus guerras de antaño y la prosperidad de sus tierras.

-Kasumi, ¿tú crees que papá se moleste si me retiro de la mesa?-

-Lo siento Akane, pero papá me dijo que ni se te ocurriera, no puedes levantarte hasta que él te indique, tal vez van a decir algo importante-

Después de unos minutos, el señor Tendo se dirigió a todos sus amigos e invitados para hacer un anuncio importante.

-Muy bien señores, tengo algo muy importante que anunciar, en dos semanas se realizará una celebración en esta su casa, sabemos que los últimos años han sido difíciles para la nación, pero también sabemos que con nuestra nueva alianza nos espera un gran periodo de paz, lo cual, es motivo para celebrar, es un honor para mí que todos puedan estar presentes, así que espero que hayan traído sus mejores galas- se produjo una risa colectiva cuando el señor Tendo hizo el comentario.

-Y también, quiero anunciar con mis hijas aquí presentes, que después de tener una charla con Hibiki, señor de las tierras del oeste, gran amigo mío y aliado, hemos decidido unir nuestros territorios con la celebración de una boda, entre su hijo y una de mis hijas-

Akane casi se atraganta con el sorbo que le acababa de dar al té, no podía creer lo que su padre había hecho, sabía que lo tenía planeado, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, los señores tenían apenas unas cuatro horas de haber llegado, ¿Cómo habían decidido tan rápido?, bueno, era algo que no tenía que preocuparle, ella era la menos indicada para casarse en ese momento.

El señor Hibiki tomo la palabra, - Así es amigos, hemos decidido unir nuestras tierras de la forma más apropiada y elegante posible, mentiría si dijera que no lo habíamos planeado desde hace tiempo, así que, mi hijo ha elegido a la que desea sea su prometida-

-Muy bien, mi hija Akane Tendo es la elegida para ser la prometida y heredera de las tierras del norte-

-Sera un honor para mí aceptar esta encomienda- Se levantó Ryoga repentinamente y realizo una inclinación de la cabeza primero frente a su padre y después frente a su futuro suegro.

Akane se quedó petrificada en su lugar, sentía la mirada atónita de sus hermanas, busco la mirada de su padre, pero este la rehuía, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Ryoga Hibiki la había elegido para que fuera su esposa, y su padre lo había aprobado, ella que se consideraba la menos linda de las tres, la más ruda, la niña inmadura y caprichosa, la más joven, había sido elegida para ser la heredera de las prosperas tierras del norte.

.

.

.

Hola, gracias por leer mi historia, espero que te haya gustado un poquito, si gustas el próximo capitulo lo subire en la semana.

Gracias por tu tiempo, y espero tus comentarios para ayudarme. Saludos!

Marzo 2017.


	2. CAPITULO 2 LA FUTURA HEREDERA

Hola, la siguiente historia es ficticia y ha salido de mi imaginación, sin embargo tomare prestados algunos personajes de Rumiko Takahashi sin ningún fin de lucro, espero que te guste.

CAPITULO 2. LA FUTURA HEREDERA

La noticia de su próxima boda, le había caído como balde de agua fría a Akane, estaba realmente molesta con su padre, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?, seguramente era uno de sus castigos por ser tan rebelde, pero esta vez se le había pasado la mano, nunca lo creyó capaz de obligarla a casarse con un hombre al que no amaba.

-¡Felicidades hermanita, deseo de todo corazón que te lleves muy bien con tu futuro esposo!- recibió una sincera felicitación de parte de su hermana Kasumi.

-Pero…. ¿Qué está pasando?!,- Akane se levantó abruptamente de la mesa, olvidando el lugar donde se encontraba y frente a quienes se encontraba.

-Padre, no lo puedo creer, ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?, en verdad me detestas tanto como para obligarme a casar…. Con un desconocido-

-Akane, guarda silencio, la decisión está tomada, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto, y por favor retírate de la mesa- le dijo fríamente su padre.

Akane se retiró con paso firme de la mesa, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras atravesaba el pasillo hacia su habitación, era cierto que durante toda su vida, su padre había sido más dura con ella que con sus hermanas, ya que ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser una niña sin límites, siempre decía lo que pensaba y era la única que sabía artes marciales, pero a pesar de todo, su padre siempre se había portado cariñoso con ella, en el fondo la consentía por haberse quedado muy pequeña sin su madre, sin embargo, su decisión no tenía sentido, ¿Por qué ella?, lo único que sabía era que no estaba lista para lo que venía.

.

.

La nieve comenzó a caer muy temprano esa mañana, la vista a través de la ventana era espectacular, se podía apreciar el campo cubierto de nieve, los árboles y matorrales se encontraban secos, las casas arrojaban pequeñas estelas humeantes que mostraban lo acogedor del pueblo, era la primera vez que Ranma visitaba aquella lejana tierra durante el invierno, así que se detuvo a admirar cada detalle del panorama que le regalaba el amanecer, después de unos minutos decidió vestirse y visitar el templo de la familia Tendo.

Sus pies se hundían en la nieve cuando atravesó el jardín para llegar al recinto, era una sensación bastante divertida para él, ya que donde él vivía no había nevadas, así que no pudo evitar tomar un poco entre sus manos.

-Sí que está realmente frio- dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba la nieve con los dedos.

-claro que esta frio, es nieve- le dijo una voz en tono sarcástico detrás de él.

Ranma soltó la nieve y se giró rápidamente para ver quien había llegado a su lado tan sigilosamente, se topó de frente con la menor de las Tendo, quien lo había sorprendido realmente, ya que si ella no hubiera hablado, él no se habría dado cuenta de su presencia, parecía que la joven tenía muy buena instrucción en las artes marciales.

-Ya lo había notado, pero gracias por la observación- le contesto Ranma un poco molesto por la intromisión, parecía que la joven era una persona muy susceptible de irritarse.

-Tu no deberías estar aquí, esta parte del templo es solo para mí y mis hermanas, este jardín en donde nos encontramos era el favorito de mi madre y no está permitido que ningún extraño entre en él- le dijo Akane en un tono autoritario.

-Disculpe señorita Tendo, no tenía idea de que era un sitio sagrado para su familia, es solo que hace una semana que partimos de nuestra tierra y tenia deseos de hacer una oración de agradecimiento por el buen viaje- le dijo Ranma al mismo tiempo que hacia una leve inclinación frente a la joven. Akane, se sintió un poco apenada por su reacción tan impulsivamente grosera, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ofrecer una disculpa también.

-Descuide, olvidé que usted es un invitado, le ofrezco una disculpa por mi comentario, por favor pase al templo y haga su oración- Akane le señalo el camino con la mano y le indico que avanzara hacia el interior del templo.

Una vez dentro del templo Akane se sentó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo y cerró los ojos, Ranma la imito en un punto bastante alejado de ella, intento concentrarse y cerró los ojos también, pero había algo en el ambiente que se lo impedía, el simple hecho de pensar que aquella joven estaba en el mismo lugar lo perturbaba, sentía curiosidad por saber quién era la futura heredera de las tierras del norte, ya que sabía, por palabras de su padre, que se requería al mejor líder para gobernarlas, pero, tal vez, era la energía que emanaba de su ser, su hermoso cabello negro que caía sobre sus hombros, su piel clara que parecía suave y tersa, sus labios rojos, que no podía evitar mirarla de reojo y muy en el fondo de su ser deseaba que regresara a verlo para poder admirar sus ojos castaños.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Ranma Saotome?, ella es la Tendo comprometida con Ryoga- pensó Ranma.

Después de unos minutos sin poder concentrarse decidió salir al jardín cubierto de nieve nuevamente, estaba por marcharse al encuentro de su padre cuando una voz detuvo su camino.

-¿Tu eres el hijo del Sr. Saotome, verdad?- le pregunto Akane con cierta superioridad

-Soy Ranma Saotome, heredero de las tierras del sur, señorita Tendo- contesto Ranma haciendo una inclinación frente a Akane.

-Akane Tendo, señor heredero, solo quería pedirle de favor, en adelante puede usted ir al templo que está en el otro jardín, ya que solo fue esta, la única ocasión en que podrá estar aquí, evíteme la pena de tener que decirle que se retire nuevamente- le dijo Akane fríamente.

-Como usted diga Señorita, no volveré a venir- Ranma se dio la vuelta y salió del jardín con paso decidido, -Pero que mujer tan irritable, dudo mucho que ella sea la mejor heredera para las tierras del norte, solo es una niña caprichosa- pensó Ranma.

.

Akane no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su padre desde el día que anuncio su compromiso, parecía que la evitaba y ya no podía soportar otro día más sin reclamarle el asunto. Sabía que se encontraba ocupado atendiendo a sus huéspedes y que tenía reuniones bastante importantes según su hermana, pero eso no le impedía sentir un descontento con respecto a la situación.

-No puedo creerlo, como pudo hacerme eso, casarme con un desconocido, prefiero declararle la guerra a los Hibiki antes que casarme con ese Ryoga-

-Akane…. Por favor hermana deja de decir esas cosas, tu sabes que nuestro padre lo hace por tu bien y por el bien del pueblo-

-Perdón Kasumi, pero no puedo evitarlo, simplemente es algo que no puedo tolerar, es injusto-

-Hermana ya no seas tan egoísta, nuestro padre siempre ha cedido a tus peticiones, es momento de que le muestres tu madurez y aceptes tu responsabilidad, date cuenta que él ha confiado en ti para que seas la heredera de sus tierras-

-Pero no voy a poder manejarlas por mí misma, tengo que casarme, si tan solo me diera la oportunidad, podría mostrarle que yo….-

-Akane, aun eres muy joven, y aun no entiendes muchas cuestiones, una mujer no puede hacerlo, aunque nos duela aceptarlo la sociedad no lo permitirá, las mujeres estamos destinadas a vivir para servir a los hombres, tendrás que aprender a manejar tu casa y no podrás dar tus opiniones a tu futuro esposo-

-¿queee?, pero eso es injusto, me niego a aceptar…-

-Akaneeee!, ya basta hermana, es hora de que aceptes tu lugar como mujer, tu solo podrás dedicarte a tu casa, a tu esposo y a tus hijos, tú debes cumplir con las ordenes de tu esposo y jamás debes renegar de tu lugar, ya es hora que aprendas que nunca podrás ser más que un hombre-

Akane se quedó en silencio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que su hermana mayor le decía, no podía aceptarlo, no se había preparado tanto como para terminar como sirviente de su esposo, solo dedicándose a su casa, pero al parecer, ser sumisa era su destino, le dolió aceptar que su hermana tenía razón, sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

.

.

Faltaban solamente tres días para la celebración de la "época de paz" que tanto mencionaba el Sr. Tendo, sus hijas estaban encargadas de ocuparse de todos los preparativos, Kasumi era la más dedicada por lo que decidió encargarse personalmente de la preparación del banquete, por lo que se le veía muy atareada dentro de la cocina, Nabiki se encargaba de la decoración y el entretenimiento para sus invitados

Akane se encontraba encerrada en su habitación por órdenes de su hermana Kasumi, ya que se había portado muy mal frente a los invitados, así que la había mandado a reflexionar sobre sus acciones, cosa que Akane ni se molestó en hacer, estaba más entretenida descargando sus pensamientos con su única amiga y confidente, Shampoo, una hermosa joven de su misma edad que había vivido con ella desde los ocho años como dama de compañía, sin embargo, para Akane ella era como una hermana.

Shampoo, habia llegado a Nihon, proveniente de China víctima de unos comerciantes ambiciosos que la raptaron y alejaron de su hogar en la tribu amazona de China, por fortuna, había sido rescatada por el Sr. Tendo, quien la llevo a su casa y la crio junto a sus hijas. Aunque Shampoo era muy feliz con Akane, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia por su hogar en China, extrañaba a su familia y muchas veces había planeado huir, sin embargo, el mismo número de veces le había faltado valor para emprender el viaje.

-Shampoo, no puedo creerlo, me voy a casar, con ese tal Ryoga, y no quiero, ¿Por qué tenia que elegirme a mi?-

-Akane, tu sabes en el fondo que eres la mas fuerte de tus hermanas, creo que tu padre lo sabe, por eso te eligió, porque sabe que puedes llegar a ser una gran guerrera si es necesario-

-Tal vez tengas razón, soy mas fuerte, pero ¿Por qué necesita a la mas fuerte de sus hijas al frente?, ¿no se supone que mi futuro esposo será el que proteja a las prosperas tierras del norte?- dijo sarcásticamente Akane.

-Tranquila Akane, no es para tanto, tendrás un buen esposo, ese tal Ryoga es un chico apuesto y parece respetuoso, además, podrás ser la señora de las tierras del Oeste también-

-Eso no me importa Shampoo, es solo que…., no estoy lista, y ¿si no puedo llegar a amarlo?-

Shampoo soltó una risita, -¿en verdad eso es lo que te preocupa?, el amor no gana guerras mi querida Akane, ni defiende pueblos, debes pensar fríamente y por el contrario hacer que él se vuelva loco por ti, que él te amé a ti.-

-Shampoo!, que cosas dices, ni siquiera nos conocemos, nunca he hablado con el…

-Pero tendrás tu oportunidad durante la celebración de la paz, ya verás yo te ayudare a verte hermosa, lo deslumbraras y te amara por siempre- agrego Shampoo con una sonrisa pícara.

.

.

El dia de la celebración, Shampoo estaba decidida a convertir a Akane en una diosa del deseo para su futuro esposo, ya que ella tenia la idea de que si lograba conquistarlo desde ahora tendría todo a su favor para cuando tuvieran que tomar el mando de las tierras.

-Akane tendrás que ir a darte un baño en el onsen, eso te hará bien y tendrás un espíritu relajado- le dijo animadamente Shampoo

-si claro, como tú digas- contesto Akane no muy animada.

El onsen, se encontraba un poco alejado de la casa de los Tendo, se encontraba al aire libre entre los arboles del bosque, por suerte para Akane, ese día no nevó, así que podría relajarse sin ningún problema. Se dirigió sola a darse el baño, ya que Shampoo estaba ocupada con otras cosas de su vestimenta, por lo que al llegar cerca de la pequeña poza sonrió agradecida, el vapor de agua que lo rodeaba era por si solo un espectáculo maravilloso, la invadía una sensación de tranquilidad tal, que podría quedarse dentro del agua caliente hasta la primavera.

No muy lejos de allí, el joven Saotome se encontraba dando un paseo para tranquilizar su enojo, acababa de tener una discusión con su padre acerca del futuro de sus tierras, era hora de que Ranma tomara mayor responsabilidad y empezara a buscar una esposa también, "no es posible que Tendo tenga ya todo planeado para quedarse con las tierras del Oeste también, tienes que hacer algo pronto Ranma", le había dicho su padre más como una orden que como sugerencia.

-¿Casarme?, no necesito casarme para dirigir mis tierras, soy el mejor guerrero de todo Nihon, no necesito de ese tipo de estúpidas alianzas para…- repentinamente Ranma resbalo al pisar una zona cubierta de hielo, debido a que el terreno no era plano, no pudo evitar caer en lo que parecía una pequeña barranca cercana al bosque, por fortuna como alcanzo a pensar al caer, se encontraba una pequeña poza de aguas termales que contuvo su caída, se sintió aliviado al contacto con el agua, pero al asomar su cabeza fuera del agua, se topó una vez más con la menor de las Tendo, quien lo miraba con los ojos llenos de furia.

-¿otra vez tú?- le grito la joven al mismo tiempo que se cubría con la Yukata que había dejado a la orilla de la poza.

-¡perdón, no era mi intención!,- dijo Ranma al mismo tiempo que se ponía de espaldas para no ver a la chica semidesnuda.

-Siempre te metes donde no debes, eres un degenerado….. pervertido!-

-Ya te dije que no era mi intención, fue un accidente-

-Si claro, casualmente caíste al onsen desde arriba, de seguro me estabas espiando-

-¡claro que no, fue un accidente, resbale y caí dentro del agua, ni siquiera sabía que podías estar por aquí!- le dijo Ranma en un tono de voz más enfadado.

-Ten cuidado como me hablas, podría mandar que te ejecutaran en este mismo momento- le grito Akane.

-Pues no te tengo miedo, no eres más que una niña mimada y caprichosa, tu tampoco sabes con quien estás hablando- le dijo Ranma al mismo tiempo que salía del agua, y todo sucedió muy rápido, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se acercó lo suficiente a la joven Tendo para ser recibido con un golpe que se estampo en su mejilla.

-Jamás te atrevas a volver a llamarme niña caprichosa, señor Saotome, o te atendrás a las consecuencias, y no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí, idiota!-

Akane se alejó con paso firme del onsen, Ranma la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre los árboles y se sobaba el golpe, -Pero que mujer más irritable, la verdad que compadezco a Ryoga, yo en su lugar, jamás me casaría con ella-

.

.

.

Hola, gracias por leer mi historia, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y espero de verdad que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo, por el momento creo que no tengo que hacer ninguna aclaracion mas que la del onsen.

Saludos!

 **Onsen: se refiere a aguas termales naturales, en Japón hay muchos lugares donde puedes ir a relajarte al aire libre dentro de estas pozas de agua caliente.**

MARZO 2017


	3. CAPITULO 3 LA CELEBRACIÓN DE LA PAZ

Hola, la siguiente historia es ficticia, la escribo de mi imaginacion, pero tomare prestados algunos de los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi sin ningun fin de lucro, espero que te guste.

CAPITULO 3. LA CELEBRACIÓN DE LA PAZ

Las puertas de la sala principal se encontraban cerradas a pesar de ser casi mediodía, las hermanas Tendo se encontraban presurosas por entrar a preparar la habitación y quedara lista para la celebración que se llevaría a cabo al atardecer. Dentro, se encontraba el señor Tendo charlando con el Sr. Hibiki y su hijo Ryoga, se encontraban sumergidos en la planeación de la futura boda de sus respectivos hijos, ya llevaban varias horas discutiendo el asunto, hasta que finalmente el Sr. Tendo dijo la última palabra.

-Será durante la primavera, después que se retiren los demás huéspedes, quiero que la celebración se lleve a cabo solo con la familia presente- dijo el Sr. Tendo.

-Así se hará, esperaremos a que pase la temporada de cerezos para celebrar el matrimonio- agrego muy formal el padre de Ryoga. Pero, ¿Qué pensaba Ryoga al respecto?

Ryoga Hibiki, siempre se había destacado por sus habilidades en combate, su especialidad era utilizar el arco magistralmente, era un chico apuesto de 17 años, único heredero de las tierras del Oeste, con un futuro prometedor como líder de una gran parte del archipiélago. Sin embargo, Ryoga no sabía nada sobre las relaciones sentimentales, ni de mujeres y mucho menos como actuar frente a su futura esposa, se podía decir que era demasiado tímido para los aspectos del corazón, es más, sufría en silencio desde el anuncio de su compromiso.

-Hijo, hoy tendrás una gran oportunidad para convivir con tu futura esposa, sé que lo harás bien, nunca me has decepcionado, confió en ti- le dijo su padre dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Gracias por confiar en mi padre, no te defraudare-

.

.

Durante toda la cena, Akane, no paro de lanzarle miradas de odio al joven Saotome, quien se encontraba sentado a la mesa justo enfrente de ella, para colmo, no podía cambiar de lugar ya que su hermana Nabiki había distribuido los asientos de forma estratégica, y si algo no podía estar peor, Ryoga estaba sentado a su lado, como su futuro esposo, así, lo había ordenado su hermana Kasumi.

Por fortuna, Shampoo, también se encontraba a su lado, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Akane basta, arruinaras todo el trabajo que pase para dejarte tan radiante como estas, deberías estar feliz, en unos meses te vas a casar, no tienes la actitud de una futura esposa-

Shampoo había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde arreglando el cabello de su amiga, lo había recogido en un elegante moño y lo había cubierto con flores doradas, llevaba un kimono color rosa pálido que parecía cubierto por un velo adornado con flores de Sakura blanca y otras de un color rosa más intenso, se veía realmente radiante.

-Shampoo, por favor, por esta vez, no digas nada al respecto, odio a los hombres, los odio, no es posible que yo tenga que regir mi vida en base a sus estúpidas decisiones, y sobre todo aguantar sus humillaciones- al decir esto, lanzo por enésima vez una mirada de odio fulminante hacia Ranma, quien hizo lo propio al recordar la bofetada que le propino la chica.

Shampoo se percató por primera vez de esas miradas, y presto atención al joven Saotome, no se había dado cuenta de lo apuesto que era, su cabello negro, su nariz perfecta, su mirada fuerte que resaltaba por sus ojos azules, llenos de vida, y sin ningún titubeo se dirigió a Akane y le pregunto en voz muy baja:

-¿te gusta el joven Saotome?-

Akane la miro como si le hubiera gritado un insulto, pero contuvo el tono de su voz.

-pero como dices eso- le dijo casi en un susurro,-no ves que de todos los engreídos de esta mesa, él es el mayor, se siente superior a todos y con las agallas para meterse en donde no lo llaman-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, si nunca antes lo habías visto- le dijo Shampoo con curiosidad.

-Digamos que me lo he topado un par de veces desde que llego, y se metió al jardín de mamá sin permiso-

Shampoo no pudo evitar asomar una sonrisa, sí que su amiga era una paranoica, capaz de declararle la guerra a todo Nihon si se le daba la gana, aunque sabía que era temporal, todos sus comentarios los atribuyo a la presión que tenía desde el día en que la comprometieron, sabía que se lo tomaba muy en serio y por eso dejo de lado su interrogatorio sobre el joven Saotome.

-Deberías conversar con Ryoga, lleva rato lanzándote unas miradas muy impacientes, creo que no sabe que decirte, deberías acercarte tú, recuerda lo que te dije, conquístalo!- agrego Shampoo, tratando de llenar de entusiasmo a su amiga.

Akane rodo ligeramente los ojos y se volteo hacia el joven Hibiki.

-¿Está usted bien Sr. Hibiki?, en verdad, espero que este disfrutando mucho de la cena- le dijo Akane en un tono de voz tan amable que se sorprendió ella misma.

-oooh, claro, gracias por preocuparse señorita Tendo…., este…., he estado muy bien, y debo agregar que todo es muy agradable….., y…, usted es muy hermosa- dijo Ryoga sonrojándose.

Akane quedo muy sorprendida con la declaración, no esperaba eso de su prometido, siempre había pensado que todos los allegados de su padre eran unos engreídos, sin embargo el joven Hibiki parecía muy amable.

-Agradezco su observación, es un gusto tenerlo como invitado, espero algún día poder visitar las Tierras del Oeste también-

-Le aseguro que lo hará señorita, iremos cuando usted gusté, podrá ver lo hermoso que es el mar y las aguas termales, y los campos de arroz, será un honor que usted sea mi compañera de viaje- le dijo Ryoga mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Si claro- respondió Akane nerviosa, -también he escuchado que es muy bueno con el arco señor Hibiki, me gustaría practicar con usted, podría enseñarme sus técnicas.

-Si es lo que desea, lo hare con gusto, podríamos empezar mañana, si está de acuerdo-

-¿en verdad?, si, empecemos mañana-

Parecía que Ryoga era muy diferente de como Akane pensaba, se veía como un hombre amable y flexible, seguramente sería un buen esposo, tal vez podría ser muy feliz a su lado, quizá, podría llegar a amarlo.

.

Después de la cena, los señores pasaron a un salón donde les esperaba un espectáculo de teatro _Noh,_ el cual había sido preparado por Nabiki para deleite de los invitados a la celebración, fue en ese momento cuando Akane se levantó y decidió salir un rato a caminar por el jardín.

Las noches cada vez eran menos frías debido a la cercanía de la primavera, se acercaba el año nuevo y con ello se acercaba el día de cumplir con sus obligaciones de convertirse en la esposa del joven Hibiki, cuando cayeran las ultimas flores de cerezo, se celebraría la ceremonia, así se lo había dicho su hermana Kasumi por orden de su padre, quien aún no se dignaba en dirigirle la palabra.

El cielo se encontraba despejado esa noche, la luna llena brillaba imponente en el cielo, hacia un rato que Ranma había logrado escabullirse de la dichosa celebración, necesitaba pensar un poco, la pequeña rencilla que tenía con la joven Tendo lo ponía de mal humor, y no era para menos, ella le había gritado, lo había insultado y lo había golpeado, todo en un solo día, sin contar que lo había amenazado, ¡que se creía esa chiquilla!, que porque era la futura señora de Hibiki, podía tratarlo como idiota, le había pegado donde le mas le dolió, en su orgullo de guerrero y eso no se quedaría así, la haría pagar por esa humillación.

En eso estaba Ranma, cuando la vio pasar hacia su jardín en medio de la obscuridad, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió seguirla.

-Buenas noches señorita Tendo- le dijo Ranma con la voz más amable que tenía al momento de llegar al jardín tras de ella.

Akane dio un ligero suspiro y le pregunto con una voz un poco harta -¿otra vez?, y ahora ¿Qué se te ofrece señor Saotome?-

-No se ponga a la defensiva, he venido a pedirle una tregua, después de todo somos huésped y anfitrión, muy pronto me iré y creo que no es bueno para nuestras respectivas tierras que estemos peleando, de eso se trata esta visita, de pactar relaciones diplomáticas y estrategias comerciales- le dijo Ranma en el tono más formal que pudo utilizar.

-¿y cómo se supone que haremos eso?- le pregunto Akane un poco desconfiada.

-Bueno, he venido a ofrecerle una disculpa, pero también, solicito que usted se disculpe conmigo-

-¿Qué?, si tú me viste desnuda, has perturbado mi privacidad varias veces y me llamaste niña mimada-

-y tú me gritaste, me insultaste, me golpeaste y me amenazaste, creo que es lo justo-

Akane se quedó en silencio durante un minuto, mientras analizaba la situación, para ella, él había herido su orgullo más que ella.

-Ya se, mejor te reto a un duelo, aquí mismo, ahora, el que pierda se disculpa-

-¿en serio?, lo siento, yo no peleo con niñitas, ya discúlpate- le dijo Ranma sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-¿no me crees verdad?, yo no soy una niñita y apuesto a que peleo mejor que tú, tampoco se ve que tu tengas mucha experiencia en combate, joven Saotome- sonrió Akane.

-¿eso crees?, ve por tu espada, señorita Tendo- le dijo Ranma en un tono de voz desafiante.

Dentro del castillo, los señores, los demás invitados y las hermanas de Akane, disfrutaban de un espectáculo muy hermoso, sin percatarse, que afuera, en uno de los jardines, los más jóvenes estaban por enfrentarse en un duelo, que si bien no era muy importante como para afectar sus relaciones diplomáticas, no sabían el impacto que a la larga, este simple acto podría causar. Shampoo al percatarse que Akane se había ido, decidió hacerle compañía al joven Hibiki durante un rato, para que no notara la ausencia de su prometida.

Mientras tanto, Akane había ido al templo a tomar su katana de combate, se encontraba ya frente al joven Saotome, quien estaba listo para comenzar la pelea, Akane lucharía con su ropa de gala sin importarle, lo único que si hizo frente al asombro del joven Saotome fue desbaratar su hermoso peinado que sentía que pesaba en su cabeza y se quitó los zapatos.

-Ahora si señorita Tendo, tendrás que disculparte conmigo-

-Ya verás de lo que soy capaz Ranma Saotome-

Akane atacó primero, se sentía muy confiada, había entrenado durante mucho tiempo en ese mismo jardín, que no lo veía más que como una simple práctica, se lanzó sobre Ranma rápidamente tratando de acertarle un golpe en el cuello, que Ranma esquivo magistralmente con un choque de espadas, Akane le empujo con gran fuerza para librarse del bloqueo al mismo tiempo que atacaba nuevamente dando un giro sobre sí misma, Ranma salto por encima del golpe de su espada e intento atacarla por la espalda mientras caía por el aire. Akane rechazo el golpe dejando sorprendido a Ranma, quien no se lo esperaba, la chica le estaba dando batalla realmente, esquivaba sus golpes y varias veces estuvo a punto de herirlo, el choque entre sus espadas era inminente, ambos eran muy buenos.

-Ríndete ahora señorita Tendo, no quiero que salga lastimada-

-Jamás Saotome, yo nunca me rindo-

En un momento de pausa para recuperar el aliento, Akane decidió intentar un movimiento nuevo que había estado practicando, se trataba de intentar atacar a Ranma por el frente para que intentara esquivar su golpe, pero al mismo tiempo ella daría salto de tal manera que intentaría aturdirlo de una patada y atacarlo por la espalda al caer, nunca lo había intentado en combate pero sentía que podía funcionar.

Akane hizo su primer movimiento de manera impecable, pero al saltar no se percató que traía puesto un kimono de gala, el cual se atoro con la espada de Ranma y le hizo perder el equilibrio y el control sobre el salto, lo que no sabía Akane, es que Ranma era muy hábil para predecir los ataques, por lo que pudo darse cuenta que la chica caería al suelo llevándose un duro golpe en la cara, sin saber gracias a que artes, Ranma pudo sostenerla antes de tocar el suelo, pero también él perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto a ella, mejor dicho, sobre ella.

Era la primera vez que Akane se encontraba tan cerca de un chico, podía sentir su respiración agitada y admiro el azul de aquellos ojos profundos, se sonrojo, no pudo evitarlo, por su parte Ranma se encontraba ligeramente asustado, ya que una de la katanas había ido a aterrizar muy cerca de él, podía sentir como ese par de ojos castaños recorrían su rostro nerviosamente, y se perdió un segundo en ellos, pero al percatarse que se encontraba más cerca de Akane de lo que planeaba, se levantó de un salto y rápidamente se inclinó ante ella.

-Discúlpame Akane, no era mi intención- le dijo muy apenado.

-¿Akane?, ya no soy la señorita Tendo, bueno acepto tus disculpas, creo que gane- le dijo Akane bastante recuperada de su nerviosismo y con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro.

Ranma la miro directamente a los ojos y sin poder evitar una sonrisa agrego.

-Creo que por esta vez has ganado señorita Tendo- se agacho para recoger su katana y se fue rápidamente del jardín.

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la forma en que había ganado, si, había sido muy boba al intentar aplicar su movimiento nuevo, le había salido fatal la ejecución, pero le había bastado para ganar, aunque no sabía aun, que estaba ganando algo más que una simple alianza.

Shampoo decidió salir en su búsqueda, y la encontró en el jardín, con la ropa hecha un desastre, con el peinado descompuesto, sin zapatos y con una sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro como si le hubieran dicho que cancelaban su compromiso.

-Es bueno, Shampoo, realmente lo es-

.

.

.

Hola a todos los que han pasado a leer mi historia, un abrazo muy fuerte, gracias por dedicar un poquito de su valioso tiempo, gracias por sus comentarios a **Esmeralda Saotom, Amy Saotome Tendo,** **mkcntkami ,Elisa Lucia V,** en verdad gracias por darme ánimos.

Saludos!

MARZO 2017.


	4. CAPITULO 4 ALTA TRAICIÓN

Hola, esta historia es ficticia, la escribí de mi propia imaginación, pero tome prestados los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi sin ningun fin de lucro, espero que te guste.

CAPITULO 4. ALTA TRAICIÓN

Ranma se encontraba despierto a pesar de que faltaba muy poco para el amanecer, no había logrado conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche, esta absorto en sus pensamientos tan profundos, que le impedían sentirse cansado, tenía que descubrir que significaba esa sensación de zozobra que tenía desde el encuentro con la joven Tendo.

Simplemente, no podía apartarla de su mente, recordaba la sensación de tenerla cerca, su aroma a flores y su mirada llena de entusiasmo durante el combate. Lo único que había logrado descubrir durante este tiempo es que si, la joven Tendo le atraía de una manera que no podía entender, quizá era por la sensación de saberla lejana y prohibida, quizá por su convicción de sentirse fuerte y valiente o simplemente porque se trataba de una mujer hermosa, a pesar de eso, sabía que no podía sentir más, ella estaba comprometida y próxima a casarse.

.

-Akane sabes que lo que hiciste no es correcto, ¿Qué dirán los demás si se enteran?- Era muy temprano y Shampoo ya había comenzado a reprender a Akane por su "actitud inapropiada" de la noche anterior, es cierto que Akane no había hecho nada que ameritara realmente la reprimenda, pero es que Shampoo la había encontrado en una situación un poco más que comprometedora, despeinada, agitada y con una katana en la mano.

-Tranquilízate Shampoo, ya te dije que no pasó nada, solo quería darle una lección a ese engreído, tenía que ponerlo en su lugar, tuve un pequeño combate y gane, no pasó nada!- le dijo Akane un poco harta a Shampoo

-No, no, no, eso no me gusta nada, imagínate que te hubiera visto alguien más, Ryoga por ejemplo, tal vez te estarían decapitando en este instante-

-No exageres Shampoo, tal vez solo habría arruinado el compromiso, pero no es para tanto, además, es por eso que mi jardín está restringido-

-Pero, Ranma estaba ahí, ¿no es cierto?-

-Fue solo por esta vez, dudo mucho que vuelva a pararse por ahí…., y ya dejemos este asunto, tengo una cita con Ryoga, ¿recuerdas?, tengo que apurarme.-

Después del almuerzo, Akane había bajado a los jardines acompañada de Ryoga, se dirigían a su primera practica de tiro con arco, se les veía realmente muy bien juntos, al menos era lo que empezaban a murmurar por los alrededores, eso traía cierto alivio al Sr. Tendo, sabía que no podía equivocarse al emparentar con los Hibiki, su legado estaría protegido.

Sin embargo, había una persona que no se encontraba del todo complacida con esa unión, el Sr. Saotome había sido amigo del Sr. Tendo desde hacía muchos años, habían sido entrenados por el mismo maestro, habían peleado innumerables batallas juntos, habían alcanzado su prosperidad al mismo tiempo, pero no podía evitar sentirse relegado, ¿Por qué su amigo de la infancia había elegido a Hibiki como su aliado y no a él?

El Sr. Saotome, siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre aguerrido, de batalla, dispuesto a conseguir lo que deseaba, su botín favorito siempre había sido el poder, muy en el fondo empezaba a aceptar que sentía un poco de envidia por la prosperidad de las tierras del Norte, sentimiento que había crecido durante las últimas semanas a causa del compromiso del joven Hibiki y la joven Tendo, se imaginaba siendo el quien heredara esas tierras, y a su hijo como el único y verdadero líder de todo Nihon, tenía que tomar una decisión si es que quería ese prospero futuro para su estirpe, ya era hora que todos reconocieran el lugar que le correspondía.

Esa misma tarde, el Sr. Saotome salió a dar un paseo por el bosque acompañado por el Sr. Kuonji, sabía que era el único que estaba en igualdad de condiciones, ambos habían sido relegados de la unión tan cercana y de la futura alianza que uniría a las tierras del Norte y del Oeste, lo que las convertiría en un solo pueblo, fuerte y próspero, capaz de negociar con extranjeros y quitar de en medio todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

-Kuonji, tenemos que hacer algo, no es posible que permitamos esta alianza tan apresurada, no se te hace extraño, casar a unos muchachos de 16 años en tan solo 3 meses, sospecho que se traen algo entre manos- le dijo en un tono muy intrigante el Sr. Saotome.

-¿estas dudando acaso de la honorabilidad de las intenciones de nuestros amigos?-

-Es muy evidente lo que intentan hacer, planean despojarnos y que nuestras familias pierdan su hogar y su estabilidad, nunca lo creí de Tendo-

El señor Kuonji se quedó unos minutos analizando la situación, el panorama que le planteaba Saotome era muy escalofriante, pero podría estar en lo cierto, tal vez las conjeturas no eran tan descabelladas, tal vez Saotome tenía razón.

-Bien, Saotome te apoyare, dime, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-

-Kuonji, amigo, es hora de que mandes llamar a tu heredera, vamos a jugar con las mismas reglas-

.

.

Ranma había pasado todo el día observando a Akane, la había visto practicar junto a Ryoga, la había visto muy contenta y animada, parecía que en verdad se llevaban muy bien, había querido acercarse y ser parte de la práctica, quería saber de qué platicaban, quería saber que era tan divertido como para que la joven Tendo le sonriera tanto a su prometido, quería acabar con esa sensación que tenía en el estómago, ¿acaso eran celos?, no por supuesto, quien podría llegar a sentir celos por una mujer tan irritable, caprichosa, intolerante y engreída como Akane.

-Además, aun me debe una disculpa-

Por la tarde Akane había decidido practicar sola, le había tomado cierto gusto al tiro con arco y había notado que se le daba muy fácil, sabía que su padre no estaría muy contento, ya que esa no era una actividad propia de una dama y menos cuando había tantos invitados observando, pero eso le tenía realmente sin cuidado.

-En verdad que tienes mucho ímpetu, hasta podría jurar que te preparas para la batalla- le dijo Ranma detrás de ella.

-Aaaah, eres tu señor Saotome, pues sí, yo siempre estoy lista para la batalla, ¿o ya se le olvido que lo vencí en combate?- le dijo Akane sonriendo

-Eso fue trampa, no me venciste honestamente, intentaste aplastarme, seguro que lo que querías era matarme, solo los dioses saben cuan pesada es señorita Tendo-

-¿Qué insinúas, Sr. Saotome?- le pregunto Akane un poco irritada.

-Bueno, solo digo que gracias a usted podemos ver la prosperidad de las tierras del Norte, se le nota la abundancia-

-¡pero que insolencia!, sí que es usted un majadero, sinvergüenza, mire que hacerle ese tipo de comentarios a una persona que apenas conoce, es una falta total de respeto- Akane se encontraba tratando de controlar su enojo, mientras cerraba sus puños fuertemente alrededor del arco que sostenía.

-Bueno, también recuerde que lo que vi en el onsen, fue una falta total de respeto- agrego Ranma un tanto más divertido, aunque tratando de ocultar su risa.

-¡pero si que es usted un idiota!- Akane lo amenazo apuntándolo con la flecha, -no me provoque Saotome, o ya vera que soy capaz de atravesarlo con esta flecha-

Ranma levanto los brazos frente a él en señal de rendición, -Esta bien, perdón, no era mi intención ser tan honesto con usted, además, yo venía, a hacerle una propuesta, si es que usted desea escuchar- le dijo apresuradamente para que olvidara la discusión.

Akane bajo lentamente el arco, -¿Qué clase de propuesta?, lo escucho, hable rápido, antes de que me arrepienta-

-Bueno, he visto lo mala que es combate, así que si usted quiere podemos practicar juntos, después de todo, estaremos un tiempo más y ya me siento aburrido de solo estar tomando el té, ¿Qué dices?- Ranma cruzo los brazos en posición confiada mientras esperaba la respuesta de Akane.

-Yo no soy mala en combate, pero acepto, ahora si veremos quien aprende de quien Sr. Saotome-

.

A partir de ese día, Akane practicaba casi todos los días con Ranma por las tardes, cuando nadie necesitaba de su presencia en actos protocolarios y con Ryoga practicaba el arco por las mañanas, sin embargo, un par de semanas después, comenzó a notar con mucha aprehensión, que le entusiasmaba mas ir a practicar con el joven Saotome que con su prometido, a pesar de que siempre estaba haciendo comentarios con respecto a su torpeza con el manejo de la katana, pudo notar que era un joven muy honesto, perseverante y apasionado.

Una tarde después de la práctica, se habían sentado en el piso del dojo a descansar, cuando surgió una conversación de improviso.

-Ranma, ¿Cómo es el lugar dónde vives?-

-Bueno, desde mi punto de vista es un lugar mágico, nuestra casa está cerca del mar, así que antes de esta visita no había visto nevar, es un espectáculo hermoso, sin embargo, no se puede comparar con la calidez de la arena y la suave brisa del mar, cuando miras el horizonte, simplemente pierdes la noción del tiempo, no puedes hacer otra cosa más que imaginar que es un milagro poder ver el cielo teñido de colores al atardecer, una escena digna de compartir con las personas que amas.-

Akane se quedó en silencio tratando de imaginar cada una de las escenas que había descrito Ranma, podía sentir como si estuviera allí con solo escuchar sus palabras y podía ver la añoranza del joven.

-Me gustaría poder verlo- le dijo Akane con un poco de nostalgia.

-Lo harás, algún día si tú quieres, puedes ir de visita, veras que no miento, podrás cabalgar a la orilla del mar y nadar, aunque debo asegurarte que si vas, nunca querrás irte, quedaras totalmente enamorada de ese lugar-

Akane lo miro a los ojos fijamente al terminar de escuchar sus palabras, sintió como su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente mientras le sostenía la mirada, se encontraban frente a frente, más cerca de lo que las reglas sociales podían permitir, Ranma tomo su mano suavemente, la llevo a la altura de su pecho y la besó casi sin tocarla, con la otra mano acaricio el rostro sonrojado de la joven y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a sus labios, Akane cerró los ojos esperando el dulce contacto.

-¡Akaneee!, ¿pero qué estás haciendo?- La joven abrió los ojos rápidamente y dirigió su mirada a quien la había llamado.

.

.

.

Hola otra vez, si has llegado hasta aqui agradezco mucho de tu atencion, espero que te este gustando mi historia, tanto como a mi, ahora si la historia se volvera mas obscura, jejeje, bueno, no tanto.

Con respecto a la pregunta de **Esmeralda Saotom** , no es que siempre vaya a actualizar diario, pero en estos días he tenido la oportunidad y como esta historia la habia empezado a inventar hace algun tiempo, incluso antes que otro fic que publique antes, pues tenia algo avanzado, hasta el dia de hoy, en que se me acabaron los capitulos, a partir del siguiente tengo que hacerlo todo nuevecito, pero no creo que tarde mucho. Gracias por tu interes.

Saludos!


	5. CAPITULO 5 LO INEVITABLE

Hola, la siguiente historia es ficticia, pero he tomado prestados a los personajes de Rumiko Tahahashi sin ningún fin de lucro, espero que te guste.

CAPITULO 5. LO INEVITABLE

Akane se levantó lentamente del piso donde estaba sentada, sentía su corazón latir acelerado cuando volteo la mirada hacia su hermana Kasumi que la miraba desde la entrada del dojo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto con un severo tono de desconcierto.

-Hermana…. Te puedo explicar- contesto Akane sumamente avergonzada.

-Vete de aquí enseguida- la orden de Kasumi fue contundente, Akane salió rápidamente del dojo dejando atrás a un Ranma que si bien estaba muy apenado, lo que más le preocupaba eran las consecuencias de lo que podría ocurrir si Kasumi contaba a sus padres lo que había visto, aunque en realidad no había ocurrido nada, solo se habían acercado demasiado.

Kasumi lanzo una mirada de reprimenda a Ranma y se dispuso a salir del dojo, pero antes de eso le dijo, -Apresúrese Sr. Saotome, su padre lo está buscando-, después se retiró en silencio.

.

Akane no podía parar de caminar de un lado para otro dentro de su habitación, sabía que su hermana estaría muy disgustada y que probablemente la delataría, era su obligación como hermana mayor velar porque las normas fueran respetadas, podía imaginarse los problemas que se avecinaban, incluso los de carácter diplomático con los aliados de su padre.

-Si llegaran a enterarse- se dijo con un poco de temor.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en más posibilidades cuando su hermana mayor apareció por la puerta.

-Hermana, por favor déjame explicarte…-

-Akane, por favor escúchame tu primero, sabes que no diré nada sobre lo ocurrido, no necesito saber si sientes algo por ese muchacho, al contrario, tengo que decirte que no puedes ni siquiera imaginar que podrás volver a acercarte a él- le dijo Kasumi con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir, -no podrás volver a verlo, ni hablarle, ni siquiera pensar en él, vas a casarte con Ryoga Hibiki así como te lo ordenaron y nadie sabrá nunca que intentaron traicionar las ordenes de sus padres-

-Kasumi, pero, sabes que ahora no podría casarme…-

Sin siquiera esperarlo, Kasumi le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a su hermana y con un tono de voz bastante fuerte y muy poco común en ella le dijo, -Sabes que eso significa la guerra, ni siquiera lo pienses Akane-

.

Ranma se encontraba como vagando en el limbo, no sabía que podía esperar de lo ocurrido, pero quizá Akane podría convencer a su hermana de que aquello no había sido nada, solo los había encontrado charlando muy cerca pero de ahí no paso a mas, tenía que encontrar la manera de hablar con Akane mas tarde, pues ahora estaba muy seguro de que sentía algo por ella, y necesitaba saber si ella sentía lo mismo. Camino con paso apresurado hacia el salón principal donde lo esperaba su padre, antes de abrir la puerta suspiro fuertemente y entro con paso decidido, al entrar, se encontró que su padre estaba acompañado por el señor Kuonji, el señor Tendo, el señor Hibiki y Ryoga.

-Adelante hijo, por favor siéntate un momento con nosotros, hay algo que queremos comunicarte, el asunto es de suma importancia para el futuro de nuestras tierras, Ranma, se ha tomado la decisión de que deberás casarte pronto para que puedas acceder a ser líder de las tierras del sur, podrás tomar el mando de nuestro ejército y estarás al pendiente de los negocios comerciales junto con Ryoga-

-Pero padre, yo no tengo con quien…-

-Te casaras con la hija de Kuonji, se llama Ukyo, ella viene en camino para que se conozcan, estará aquí en unos días, con eso quedaría cerrada la alianza entre nuestras tierras-

Ranma se quedó estupefacto, no supo que decir, la noticia lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa, nunca había refutado las órdenes de su padre, siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hijo responsable, obediente y leal, no podía defraudarlo, quiso contradecirlo y decir que no estaba dispuesto a casarse con una mujer que no conocía, sin embargo, las palabras no salieron de su boca, solo se limitó a esbozar una tímida sonrisa cuando su padre les dijo a todos, -¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, que nos traigan un poco de sake!-

.

A la mañana siguiente Akane se levantó muy temprano, había pasado una noche intranquila a causa de las palabras de su hermana, y su mente no le ayudaba mucho al recordar la escena del dojo, la sensación de su piel en su mejilla, el ligero contacto en su mano, sus respiraciones una muy cerca de la otra y después, nada. Estaba confundida, no podía imaginar lo que habría pasado de no ser por la súbita aparición de su hermana, hubiera caído en un delirio romántico difícil de superar, ya que, ella no podía estar enamorada de Ranma Saotome, solo había sido la presión del momento, y él tenía la culpa, por contarle todas esa cosas sobre la puesta del sol.

-Que tonta, seguro que es de esos tipos que van diciendo esas cosas a cualquier mujer-

Se obligaba a pensar lo peor de Ranma, y así evadía sus pensamientos, se dirigió presurosa al templo, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, pero lo que no esperaba era que Ranma entrara detrás de ella.

-Akane, necesito decirte algo-

-Sr. Saotome, ¿Qué hace aquí?, si lo ve mi hermana se enfadara, ya que prometió no delatarnos a cambio de no volver a verlo aquí- le dijo Akane en un tono serio.

-Lo imagine, pero, solo venía a decirte que no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, lo de ayer fue un pequeño error, sé que no pasó nada, pero estuvo a punto, y no fue nada, no quiero que pienses que siento algo por ti, solo me deje llevar, y por eso te pido una disculpa, no volverá a ocurrir-

Akane se sorprendió por las palabras del joven y muy en el fondo sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para callar a su orgullo.

-Tiene razón, fue un accidente, aunque no pasó nada y no estaba esperando que pasara, yo también debo decir que no siento nada por usted, más que simple amistad, seremos aliados, y es bueno dejar todo en claro, además, yo estoy enamorada de mi prometido-

Ranma se sorprendió por la confesión y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolido, -yo también estoy comprometido, voy a casarme con la hija de Kuonji y ella llegara en unos días, creo que no volveremos a practicar juntos, si me disculpas, ya me retiro- Ranma salió del templo apresuradamente, tratando de convencerse de que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, que no le importaba lo que Akane pensara al respecto de su nuevo compromiso y sobre todo con la convicción de que no sentía nada más por ella.

.

.

Una semana después, la nieve se había derretido completamente, en los árboles empezaron a aparecer los primeros botones que anunciaban la temporada de florecimiento, la primavera estaba muy próxima y con ella, se acercaba una de las celebraciones más importantes para los señores de Nihon, la fiesta de año nuevo, y esa mañana ya se esperaba la llegada de Ukyo Kuonji, la heredera de las tierras del este.

Las puertas de la casa Tendo se abrieron para dejar pasar a la pequeña caravana que acompañaba a la señorita Kuonji, su padre, el señor Tendo y sus hijas la estaban esperando, estas se sorprendieron un poco al ver que la señorita Kuonji había hecho el viaje montada a caballo, sin ningún tipo de comodidad extra como la que cualquier otra dama solicitaría.

Se bajó de un salto del caballo y se apresuró a saludar a su padre, hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza frente a él y después frente a los miembros de la familia Tendo.

-Es un gusto y un honor estar aquí con ustedes, mi nombre es Ukyo Kuonji- se presentó muy amablemente la joven.

-El honor es nuestro, por favor pasa para que puedas estar cómoda- respondió Kasumi

-Muchas gracias, padre, sé que no debo decirlo, pero estoy feliz porque al fin podre conocer a mi prometido-

-Ya lo veras hija, es un buen chico-

Ukyo sonrió ante la respuesta de su padre, ya estaba ansiosa por verlo.

.

Ranma se dirigía al comedor con un aire un poco desanimado, hacía varios días que no sabía nada de Akane, solo la veía durante la cena pero ella ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada, cuanto ansiaba que aunque sea una mirada de reproche le regalara, y ahora, estaba en camino para conocer a su futura esposa, pero no tenía ganas de verla, ni quería tener que hablarle, le abrumaba la idea de tener que pasar la fiesta de año nuevo con una desconocida.

-Que fastidio-, se dijo a si mismo antes de entrar al salón. Al entrar al comedor pudo notar que estaban todos observándolo, excepto Akane que tenía la vista fija en Ryoga con quien mantenía una amena conversación.

-Ranma, hijo, siéntate aquí por favor- su padre le hizo una seña desde un lado del comedor para que se sentara junto a una joven, que el supuso era Ukyo, se encamino hacia donde estaban y sonrió lo más que pudo.

Se quedó realmente sorprendido al ver a la joven de cerca, era una mujer muy bonita, llevaba su hermoso cabello castaño delicadamente adornado con flores color azul, que hacían resaltar sus ojos del mismo color, tenía una sonrisa que parecía muy sincera y toda ella irradiaba delicadeza.

Ukyo se levantó inmediatamente de su lugar para presentarse con Ranma, se inclinó ligeramente al mismo tiempo que decía,- Soy Ukyo Kuonji, es un gusto conocerte al fin, realmente estaba esperando este momento-

Ranma ligeramente sonrojado se inclinó ante ella también para devolverle el saludo.

-El gusto es mío Ukyo, yo también esperaba este momento-

Akane no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de odio por encima del hombro, podía ver cómo Ranma le sonreía a la recién llegada y no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho.

-Hermana, me siento un poco mal, creo que me voy a retirar- le dijo apresuradamente a Kasumi, se levantó y se marchó del comedor.

.

.

.

Hola otra vez, si estas leyendo esto, agradezco mucho tu atención, y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, agradezco mucho los comentarios y la verdad que me hacen el dia, gracias!

Un saludo y un abrazo.

MARZO 2017


	6. CAPITULO 6 CAMPANAS DE AÑO NUEVO

Hola, la siguiente historia es ficticia y proviene de mi imaginacion, sin embargo tome prestados los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi sin ningún fin de lucro, espero que te guste.

CAPITULO 6. CAMPANAS DE AÑO NUEVO

Akane se refugió en su habitación por el resto de la tarde, por una extraña razón se sentía sumamente enfadada, no podía evitar pensar en Ranma y su prometida, en la forma en que la miraba, en su cercanía, ¡rayos!, en verdad que le dolía aunque se negara a aceptarlo y una tímida lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta y la seco rápidamente.

-Pase- dijo Akane con voz seria

-Hola, soy yo- le dijo Shampoo al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación. Shampoo, había sido testigo silencioso de todo lo que ocurría en esa casa desde la llegada de ese chico a la vida de Akane, sabía lo que su amiga sentía aunque no le dijera nada, ella lo intuía, Akane estaba sufriendo, no por nada habían crecido juntas.

-Akane, ¿estás bien?, me dijo Kasumi que te sentías mal, ¿quieres que te traiga un té?- le pregunto Shampoo realmente compungida.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, me alegra que hayas venido- Akane se acercó a Shampoo y esta la recibió entre sus brazos, -solo necesitaba un abrazo-

-Lo sé, te conozco y sé que estas en una situación muy difícil, pero debes ser fuerte, más de lo que ya eres, tienes una gran responsabilidad y no puedes decaer solo porque te enamoraste del hombre equivocado-

-No es eso Shampoo, me duele porque él no siente nada por mí-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Él me lo dijo…., lo único que quisiera es no tener que verlo otra vez, estoy cansada de esta visita, no quisiera asistir a la celebración de año nuevo y tener que verlo feliz junto a su prometida-

-Ya se lo que necesitas, pero tienes que ir conmigo, vayamos al onsen-

-¿Ahora?, pero ya oscureció, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde?-

-Nunca es tarde para un buen baño con tu mejor amiga- le dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa.

.

Ryoga se encontraba solo en su habitación pensando en la actitud de su futura esposa, casi no hablaba con él y a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado juntos no sabía muchas cosas sobre ella, estaba preocupado, esa tarde se había marchado del comedor de forma tan repentina, sin decirle nada como siempre.

-Tal vez esto va a ser más difícil de lo que parece-

En ese momento se levantó del futón, y decidió salir a dar un paseo para aligerar sus pensamientos. Ryoga provenía de una parte de Nihon muy fructífera, el intercambio comercial se hacía más sencillo desde ahí gracias a su cercanía con China, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con todo tipo de gente, conocía rutas de navegación y a muchos comerciantes, sin embargo, muchas veces deseó poder salir de expedición y viajar por el mundo, tal y como él mismo se describía, era un soñador, pero siempre había estado sometido a la palabra de su padre y ahora que se veía envuelto en este compromiso, le dolía aceptar que muy probablemente, nunca vería realizado su sueño.

-Es una desgracia- se decía a sí mismo, mientras escuchaba sus pasos sobre la maleza del bosque, -me quedare atrapado en un matrimonio con una mujer que no me ama-

En eso estaba cuando escucho el sonido de unas voces provenientes de alguna parte del bosque, sintió curiosidad por saber a quién pertenecían, así que se adentró a una parte donde nunca antes había estado. Casi se desmaya de la impresión cuando se dio cuenta que las voces provenían de un pequeño onsen que se encontraba a mitad del bosque, iluminado por una pequeña fogata, ahí se encontraba Akane dentro del agua y Shampoo estaba afuera acomodando algunos utensilios de baño en un balde. Rápidamente se acomodó detrás de unas rocas para evitar ser visto, sin embargo la panorámica de él no era nada desalentadora, tenía una visión perfecta de lo que sucedía en el onsen, aunque no podía escuchar la conversación.

Se detuvo a observar todos los movimientos de Shampoo, primero la vio verter algunos líquidos dentro del agua, le unto otra sustancia más a Akane en el cabello y finalmente le ofreció lo que parecía una taza de té. Ryoga estaba hipnotizado con los movimientos gráciles de la chica, la veía caminar de un lado para otro, tratando de consentir a su amiga, la veía arrodillarse para tocar el agua, la parsimonia con la que servía el té, la delicadeza con que una manga de la yukata le resbala por el hombro, su largo y brillante cabello color purpura, la hacían parecer una princesa encantada del bosque, incluso parecía resplandeciente. Estaba completamente embobado observando a Shampoo, se volteó rápidamente después de unos minutos y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-No puede ser, que estoy haciendo- se dijo así mismo con un sentimiento de culpabilidad, empezó a sudar y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. –Tengo que irme de aquí-, sin embargo al incorporarse de donde estaba sentado, no pudo evitar voltear a ver a la chica que se encontraba en el onsen, esta vez Shampoo estaba sola, al parecer Akane había salido del agua y se había marchado. Ryoga se disponía a marcharse también, cuando escuchó su voz otra vez.

-Sé que estás ahí, Ryoga Hibiki, ¿Por qué no te acercas?- le dijo dulcemente la voz de Shampoo desde algún punto del onsen. Ryoga se puso sumamente nervioso por haber sido descubierto, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la chica le pidió que se acercara, con cierto nerviosismo caminó hasta la orilla de la pequeña poza, Shampoo se encontraba sentada sobre un pequeño taburete de madera, con la yukata recogida a la altura de las rodillas, al ver que Ryoga se acercó, se levantó lentamente.

-Sabía que eras tú, ¿Por qué estás aquí, Ryoga?- le pregunto Shampoo con tranquilidad

-No…, yo no quería estar aquí…., yo solo, eh, me perdí, y, bueno…. Luego me hablaste- Ryoga estaba sumamente sonrojado que no sabía que decir, Shampoo le sonrió.

-Estoy por darme un baño dentro del agua caliente, es muy reconfortante-

-Sí, no te preocupes…. Yo ya me voy- dijo Ryoga con nerviosismo.

Shampoo, se acercó lentamente al joven y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, dejo caer lentamente su yukata al piso, y lo tomó de la mano, invitándolo sutilmente a entrar al agua.

.

.

Era la mañana de la celebración de año nuevo, en la casa de los Tendo, todo era algarabía, las hermanas Tendo, nuevamente se encontraban muy apresuradas organizando todos los preparativos para recibir el año, la ceremonia tenía que ser perfecta, la única que no participaba era Akane, se encontraba en su habitación recostada en la cama, hacia dos días que había caído enferma, tenía fiebre y a pesar de los cuidados de Shampoo no parecía mejorar, todo indicaba que se perdería de la celebración.

-Akane, bebe esto, te sentirás mucho mejor- le dijo Shampoo muy animada mientras le ofrecía una taza con un contenido caliente.

-No gracias, no quiero recuperarme todavía, tengo la excusa perfecta para no tener que ver a nadie, lo único que quiero es que todos se vayan- dijo Akane con aparente dolor.

-¿no quieres ver a nadie?, ¿o no quieres ver a Ranma?-

-Shampoo por favor, eso ya está olvidado, recuerda que dentro de poco voy a casarme y estoy muy feliz por eso-

Shampoo puso una mirada muy seria al escuchar las palabras de Akane, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Vamos Shampoo, ve a ayudar a mis hermanas que han de estar muy atareadas, más tarde vienes a visitarme, cuando estás aquí me siento mucho mejor.-

Shampoo le sonrió a su amiga, acaricio su frente y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable al recordar lo sucedido en el onsen hacia unos días, sin decir ni una palabra, asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

.

Todos a excepción de Akane, se encontraban ya reunidos alrededor del comedor, las hermanas Tendo y sobre todo Kasumi, habían hecho un excelente trabajo con el banquete festivo, habían decorado todo con motivo de la celebración y los invitados parecían muy complacidos.

Al caer la noche, todos se encontraban enfrascados cada quien en sus propias conversaciones, el Señor Tendo se encontraba junto a Ryoga y su padre sobre la próxima boda y como harían para hacer sus nuevos negocios. Kasumi, Nabiki y Shampoo hablaban muy animadamente con Ukyo, quien ya se había integrado al círculo social y se encontraba pidiendo consejos para su futura boda; y al fondo de la sala un poco alejados de cualquier que pudiera escucharlos, se encontraban el sr. Saotome, el Sr. Kuonji y Ranma.

-Si Kuonji, nosotros partiremos mañana por la tarde, tenemos que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de la boda, pero te aseguro que en dos semanas llegaremos a las Tierras del este para cumplir con nuestro compromiso, ¿no es así hijo?-

-Si claro, Sr. Kuonji, es para mí un honor ser parte de su familia y de esta alianza y es por eso que creo que es muy conveniente que la ceremonia se realice en su casa, después Ukyo y yo viviremos en las tierras del sur- le dijo Ranma en un tono de declamación, que parecía haber estado ensayando para decir todo eso-

-Mi hijo es un hombre de palabra, Kuonji, no tienes de que preocuparte-

-En verdad que me alegra mucho esta unión, entonces hay que celebrar, y celebremos por este nuevo año, que marcara el inicio de una prospera jornada-

-Si me disculpan, saldré un momento, tengo que ir al templo, quisiera agradecer por el inicio del año- Ranma se levantó y salió apresuradamente del salón.

En cuanto Ranma se alejó, su padre y el señor Kuonji, comenzaron una conversación que parecía que tenían pendiente desde hace días.

-Tiene que ser esta misma semana Saotome, no sé si tu hijo este enterado, por eso no me atreví a preguntar mientras él estaba aquí-

-Él aun no lo sabe, pero no te preocupes, Ranma es un buen hijo, jamás me contradice, sé que el obedecerá lo que le diga sin ni una queja-

-Eso espero Saotome, tenemos que actuar antes de que se celebre la boda de la hija de Tendo y el joven Hibiki-

-No te preocupes amigo, para mí es muy fácil todo esto, en menos de tres días puedo tener a todo mi ejercito atacando a las tierras del norte, nadie pondría resistencia, el factor sorpresa siempre es muy efectivo- el señor Saotome sonrió maliciosamente al decir lo último, -Además, recuerda que tenemos a Ranma, es el mejor guerrero que tengo, nadie podría derrotarnos-

El señor Kuonji también sonrió, - Sí que eres impredecible amigo, mira que arruinarles la boda con un ataque sorpresa, solo a ti se te ocurre declararle la guerra a las tierras del norte-

.

.

Akane se había levantado con cierta dificultad de su futón, aún no se sentía muy bien, pero al menos ya no tenía fiebre, ese brebaje que Shampoo le había dado para enfermarla estaba funcionando de maravilla, ya que ella prefería mil veces estar encerrada en su habitación con fiebre que seguir aguantando las sonrisitas de Ranma y su prometida. Sin embargo, tenía muy arraigada la costumbre de salir al jardín a escuchar las campanas del templo durante la noche previa al año nuevo, por lo que, se dirigió hacia el jardín de su madre.

Podía escuchar el sonido vibratorio de las campanadas a través del jardín, y sentó en una banca de piedra que estaba debajo de un árbol de cerezo, podía ver gracias a la luz de la luna como los retoños empezaban a abrirse y recordó su compromiso, "cuando caigan todas las flores de cerezo, se celebrara la boda", no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar, ya no pudo resistirlo, y dejo que sus lágrimas se deslizaran entre sus mejillas.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto una voz bastante conocida, le dio un vuelco el corazón y regreso a ver a la persona que había llegado.

-Ranma, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar adentro con tu prometida, ya casi van a terminar las campanadas-

-Hola señorita Tendo, yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, no sé qué modales tiene usted, siempre me recibes con un ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿así será siempre?-

Akane no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al joven, -discúlpame, creo que es la costumbre de seguir las reglas, no es mi culpa, solo sigo ordenes, y la orden dice que no puedo volver a hablar contigo-

-Mmmm, ya veo, bueno, pero si nadie se entera, tu padre ni tus hermanas, ni tu prometido, tienen porque saberlo, al menos, yo no voy a decirles, dime, ¿Por qué estabas llorando?-

-Es solo por los nervios, en unos días voy a casarme y estoy muy presionada, no es nada-

-Bueno, yo también voy a casarme y no ando lloriqueando por los rincones-

-Que insensible eres, como siempre, gracias por ser tan amable-

-De nada, aunque creo que esta vez, si tengo algo amable que decirte, Akane, solo quiero que sepas que deseo que seas muy feliz, yo no podré quedarme, mañana salgo con mi padre de vuelta a las tierras del sur, y solo quería que lo supieras-

-Gracias, yo te deseo lo mismo- sonrió melancólicamente Akane, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la banca, pero como aún se sentía muy débil por estar enferma se tambaleo un poco, y estuvo a punto de caer, Ranma la sostuvo rápidamente evitando que cayera al suelo.

-En verdad que eres tan necia como dice tú hermana, si aún te sentías mal porque saliste de tu habitación-

-Porque quería escuchar las campanas de cerca…-

-Eso no vale la pena, aquí afuera pudiste lastimarte-

\- …. Y también, salí, porque en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de verte en el jardín una vez más-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Akane abrazo fuertemente a Ranma lanzando los brazos sobre su cuello, este le correspondió apretándola fuertemente contra sí mismo, a lo lejos se podían escuchar las ultimas campanadas que anunciaban el inicio del nuevo año, Ranma levanto el rostro de Akane para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Creo que te mentí, en realidad si siento algo por ti-

-Lo sé, pero no me lo digas ahora-

Ranma se acercó lentamente a la boca de la joven y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, se separó rápidamente de ella, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alejarse completamente, Akane lo jalo hacia ella para darle un beso más profundo, más largo, que pudiera apaciguar un poco el fuego que sentía en su interior.

.

.

.

Hola, si has llegado hasta aqui te agradezco mucho tu atencion, gracias por seguir mi historia, y por sus comentarios y por darle una oportunidad a la historia **litapaz** y **mcntkami.** Espero que hayan pasado un rato agradable leyendo, saludos! MARZO 2017 


	7. 7 ESTRATEGIAS DE AMOR Y DE GUERRA

Hola, la siguiente es una historia ficticia, pero tome prestados los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi, sin ningún fin de lucro, espero que te guste.

CAPITULO 7. ESTRATEGIAS DE AMOR Y DE GUERRA

Era una sensación agradable, el cálido viento primaveral mecía suavemente sus cabellos, se sentía tan segura estando entre sus brazos, el contacto con su respiración la invitaba solo a sentir, no a pensar, pero en un ligero esbozo de conciencia el peso de sus responsabilidades acabó con ese momento perfecto, se separó lentamente de su abrazo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Tengo que irme- susurro dulcemente.

Akane salió corriendo del jardín y se perdió en la obscuridad del palacio, Ranma no pudo más que observarla irse, estaba confundido, nunca antes había deseado desobedecer a sus reglas tanto como esa noche, durante toda su vida.

.

Por la mañana, Shampoo entro sigilosamente a la habitación de Akane, no la había visto desde el día anterior y estaba un poco preocupada por no haberla visitado sabiendo que se encontraba enferma, esperaba verla durmiendo, pero le sorprendió verla sentada frente a la ventana.

-Akane, ¿estas mejor?- le pregunto Shampoo en voz baja

Akane no respondió, solo se limitaba a observar el paisaje a través de su ventana, tan repentinamente teñido de rosa, gracias a que los cerezos ya se encontraban en flor.

-Akane ¿Qué te pasa?-

Akane volteó la mirada hacia su amiga y finalmente le contesto, -Shampoo, creo que estoy enamorada-

Shampoo le sonrió y corrió a abrazarla, -Que bonito es ver a una futura esposa enamorada hablando de su amor, veras que serás muy feliz-

-No Shampoo, creo que no me expliqué, estoy en problemas, no puedo casarme-

Shampoo la miro asombrada, -¿a qué te refieres?, no entiendo que quieres decir-

-No estoy enamorada de mi prometido, estoy enamorada de alguien más, Shampoo, tienes que ayudarme, no puedo seguir cumpliendo con las ordenes de mi padre, no puedo hacerme cargo de las tierras del norte, no quiero ser la heredera-

-Akane tranquilízate, no puedes decir eso, tu padre se sentiría muy decepcionado, además, eso podría costarte la vida, no puedes romper con la alianza-

-Si lo hago de todas formas sentiré que muero, no podré estar tranquila, Shampoo tienes que ayudarme-

Shampoo se quedó callada mientras analizaba la situación, finalmente dio su veredicto.

-Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte, no quiero que te pase nada, además, ¿dime quien es él?, ¿crees que el siente lo mismo por ti?, ¿crees que el dejara todo por estar a tu lado?, en verdad, dime, ¿crees que él está dispuesto a luchar por ese sentimiento?-

-En realidad no lo sé- Akane se quedó en silencio analizando las palabras de Shampoo, era cierto, Ranma no le había prometido nada, solo la había besado, pero ni siquiera le había dicho si sentía algo por ella, no habían cruzado una sola palabra para pensar que podría existir algo entre ellos, era una relación peligrosa y tal vez Ranma si lo había considerado, Akane se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a llorar.

Shampoo la observo hasta que se tranquilizó un poco, se acercó a ella y le limpio las lágrimas del rostro.

-Akane, tú tienes una obligación con tu pueblo, tienes que cumplirla, no vale la pena que lo arriesgues todo por una relación que no tiene futuro, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, sin dudar me casaría con el joven Hibiki, él es muy honesto, y amable, y además, es un gran guerrero, estarás bien a su lado, veras que con el tiempo le llegaras a querer-

Akane suspiro, se levantó de su asiento, se secó las últimas lágrimas y dijo, -Tienes razón, no puedo dejar de lado a mi pueblo, ni a mi familia, iré a hablar con Ryoga-

Shampoo le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica a su amiga, pues en el fondo, estaba deseando que no se casara con Ryoga, le había llegado a tomar afecto durante las últimas semanas, sobre todo después de que la visito un par de veces más en el onsen, no quería traicionar a Akane, pero había un sentimiento que crecía en el fondo de su corazón, en contra de su voluntad, pero conocía lo que podía ocurrir si llegaran a enterarse de sus encuentros furtivos con el joven Hibiki, decidió dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, si nadie se enteraba no tendría porque haber problema, además, una vez que se realizara la boda, no tendría que volver a ver a Ryoga, ya que él y su esposa, irían a vivir a las tierras del oeste durante un largo tiempo.

.

Ranma se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, estaba dispuesto a decirle a su padre todo lo que sentía por la menor de las Tendo, le diría que no podía casarse con la hija de Kuonji y que ya no quería ser el heredero de todo Nihon, como su padre siempre le decía, ya no quería pelear, quería tener una vida tranquila, olvidarse de todos los conflictos y los negocios comerciales. Se dirigió al comedor donde sabía que se encontraba, y lo hayo haciendo los últimos preparativos antes de su partida, afortunadamente ninguno de los otros señores se encontraba con él.

-Padre tengo que decirte algo muy importante acerca de la alianza con los Kuonji-

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte hijo y es de suma importancia, necesito que escuches muy bien lo que tengo que decirte- le dijo su padre un poco alterado. –Ranma, lo que sucede es que nos han traicionado, por eso debemos irnos inmediatamente de las tierras del norte, no podemos esperar a Kuonji, debemos marcharnos antes del mediodía-

-¿a qué te refieres con que nos han traicionado?, ¿Quiénes?- Ranma estaba realmente extrañado con las palabras de su padre, tanto que dejo de lado su verdadera intención.

-Hijo, ayer me enteré que Tendo y Hibiki han creado una alianza para quedarse con todo Nihon, obviamente ellos no saben que los descubrí, pero ellos planeaban atacarnos por sorpresa, y también a las tierras del este-

-¿Qué?, ¿estás seguro de eso?, ¿y que vamos a hacer?-

-Lo único que es conveniente para todos, atacarlos primero, Ranma debemos irnos ahora para traer a nuestro ejército, debemos atacar a las tierras del norte antes de la boda que sellara la alianza-

Ranma se encontraba incrédulo ante lo que le decía su padre, no podía ser cierto, su padre le iba a declarar la guerra al padre de Akane, aunque sabía que era en defensa propia ya no había posibilidades de estar cerca de ella.

-Ranma una cosa más, tu estarás al frente de los hombres, te encargaras de dirigir las estrategias de guerra, confió en ti para detener al enemigo-

Ranma asintió con la cabeza, muy decidido, defendería su hogar con todo lo que podía, y contra todos, no importaba que tuviera que luchar contra la familia Tendo.

Antes del mediodía los guerreros Saotome y su comitiva se marcharon de las tierras del norte con un único objetivo en su mente, volver lo más pronto posible para defender sus tierras, Ranma no se despidió de Akane, sin embargo y a pesar de todo, sentía un vacío en el estómago por haberse marchado así, un pensamiento le daba vueltas en la cabeza, -Lo siento Akane, pero ahora no nos queda más, que ser enemigos-

.

.

Días después de la repentina partida de los Saotome, el Sr. Kuonji y su hija se marcharon también, por lo que en la casa de los Tendo, comenzaron los preparativos para la boda de Akane y Ryoga; las hermanas Tendo estaban demasiado ocupadas como para notar que algo extraño pudiera suceder con la actitud de sus invitados y su tan inesperada partida, solo podían hablar del banquete, y de la ceremonia, de los invitados y del vestido, un hermoso Kimono de gala color blanco que ellas mismas habían confeccionado con la ayuda de Shampoo, quien era muy habilidosa para ese tipo de cosas.

Afuera las lluvias de pétalos de cerezo creaban una realidad digna de una postal, contrastando con el azul del cielo y lo verde de los campos, nadie se podía imaginar, que a unos kilómetros de allí, se dirigía una comitiva de guerreros armados hasta los codos, iban dispuestos a enfrentar a los que ellos creían eran los traidores, al frente se encontraba el joven Saotome, vestido con su armadura samurái, con una única orden, atacar las tierras del norte y acabar con la familia Tendo.

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando la comitiva de las tierras del sur llegó a los límites de un bosque que pertenecía a las tierras del norte, se instalaron en un pequeño prado que tenía algunos árboles de cerezo, las flores que caían cubrían el suelo como una hermosa alfombra rosada. Ranma no pudo evitar pensar en Akane, seguramente en ese momento estaría alistándose para convertirse en la señora de Hibiki, aunque si las cosas estaban como le había dicho su padre, tal vez en este momento ya habrían celebrado la boda.

Ranma se dirigió a sus guerreros, -Mañana temprano nos dirigiremos a la zona de cultivo de las tierras del norte, tomaremos esa parte de las tierras y aprovecharemos las colinas para hacer un ataque ahí, sé que se darán cuenta que estamos y vendrán a atacarnos, pero nosotros ya estaremos listos, recuerden, no venimos a atacar al pueblo, venimos a derrocar a los traidores que dirigen estas tierras, así que descansen, mañana será un largo día-

Mientras Ranma hablaba, había un hombre escondido entre los matorrales del bosque, atento a lo que decía, se trataba de uno de los habitantes de la casa Tendo, un hombre de edad avanzada que hacía de consejero al Sr. Tendo, se trataba de su maestro Happosai, quien rápidamente acudió a informarle de lo sucedido. Al llegar a la casa de los Tendo, el maestro Happosai, entro apresuradamente al salón principal, donde se encontraban todos cenando y hablando de la boda que se efectuaría al día siguiente.

-Tendo, van a atacarnos, mañana temprano, estarán aquí-

-Pero, maestro, ¿Qué está diciendo?-

-Hay una comitiva en el bosque, son guerreros armados, vienen a luchar contra las tierras del norte, tienes que preparar un ataque-

-Pero, eso no es posible, ¿sabe quiénes son?-

-Son guerreros de las tierras del sur, vienen a declararte la guerra Tendo, están siendo dirigidos por su mejor guerrero, el joven Saotome-

Akane dejó caer estrepitosamente la taza de té que sostenía en sus manos, tenía los ojos fijos en el maestro tratando de analizar cada una de sus palabras incrédulamente, no podía ser verdad, ¿Por qué precisamente él?

Ryoga se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al Sr. Tendo y a su padre

-Yo dirigiré la batalla contra esos traidores, les juro que yo mismo acabare con ese Ranma Saotome-

.

.

.

Hola otra vez, gracias por leer mi historia, agradezco tu atención y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, ya que me costo un poco de trabajo subir porque he tenido mucha tarea, pero no descansare hasta terminar todo el fic.

Saludos y un abrazo!


	8. CAPITULO 8 GUERRA ENTRE LOS CEREZOS

Hola, la siguiente historia es ficticia, pero tome prestados los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi sin ningún fin de lucro, espero que te guste

CAPITULO 8. GUERRA ENTRE LOS CEREZOS

La noche había caído completamente, cubriendo cada rincón del bosque de una oscuridad casi absoluta, sin embargo, eso no parecía obstáculo para aquel joven decidido que se atrevió a cruzarlo, ya que se encontraba en la búsqueda de su pequeño paraíso en medio de ese infierno.

Ryoga se apresuró por el camino que conducía al pequeño onsen, sus pasos crujían sobre la hierba y al llegar, se percató con ligera alegría que había encontrado lo que buscaba, Shampoo se encontraba sentada sobre el taburete esperando, como si aquella escena se hubiera vuelto de lo más normal para los dos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto la joven que quizá lo aguardaba.

-Lo mismo que tú, espero una respuesta o una salida- le contesto con voz baja

-Estamos en vísperas de una guerra, de la cual no sabemos si volverás-

-Volveré, claro que lo hare, tengo que cumplir con mi promesa, tengo que obedecer a mi padre-

-Y entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar consolando a tu prometida?- le pregunto la joven mientras le lanzaba una mirada impaciente.

-Es que… yo…, no hay otro lugar en el cual yo desearía estar, que no fuera estar contigo- le dijo el joven mientras agachaba la mirada un poco avergonzado

-Sabes que no tenemos futuro, ¿Por qué insistes?, ¿Qué no ves que me lastimas?, tengo que verte partir a la guerra con la única esperanza de que volverás para casarte con otra- la joven no pudo contener una lagrima traicionera que se resbalo sobre su rostro.

Ryoga se acercó a Shampoo tímidamente, limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que saco de entre sus ropas y la abrazo fuertemente, como evitando que escapara, como si su vida dependiera de aquel contacto, como si esa fuera la última vez que vería a la hermosa joven.

-No sé por qué, pero te voy a esperar, lo único que deseo realmente es que regreses con bien- la joven se levantó de su asiento e instintivamente se abalanzo sobre el joven y lo besó profundamente, mientras él acariciaba su espalda, besó su rostro y bajo delicadamente por su cuello, ella se estremecía con el contacto, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, podía escuchar su respiración agitada, como otras veces, y sin ningún reparo del lugar en que se encontraban, Shampoo dejó caer lentamente su yukata al suelo.

.

Akane caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación, sentía una opresión en el pecho, "guerra", había dicho su padre, como era posible que aquel joven que parecía amable hubiera sido capaz de declararle la guerra a su padre y a ella misma, que equivocada había estado al haberse enamorado de él, no era otra cosa más que un traidor, un hombre que no merecía ni siquiera la pena como para ser recordado por ella, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, aún tenía el recuerdo de sus besos, no podía evitar pensar en cuál era el motivo de aquel ataque, solo había una cosa, conquista, los Saotome querían las tierras del norte y estaban decididos a ir por ellas. Ya no, no podía pensar en él nunca más, ahora eran rivales, oponentes, uno tendría que caer para que el otro siguiera con vida, uno de los dos tenía que perder.

-Tengo que hacer algo- se repetía la joven, no tenía otra salida más que luchar, ella misma enfrentaría al guerrero Saotome. Sin pensarlo dos veces rebusco entre uno de los baúles que tenía preparados con su equipaje por motivo de su partida por la boda, hasta que se topó con lo que buscaba, sus armas, una katana larga de batalla, su tan preciado arco y una daga pequeña, tenía que estar preparada, era su responsabilidad como heredera de las tierras del sur, en contra de lo que diría su padre si se enterara, planeo su propia estrategia de ataque, pero tenía que pasar desapercibida.

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a asomarse por su ventana, Akane estaba lista, se había colocado una armadura y había tomado sus armas, con paso decidido salió de su habitación, tomo un caballo y se puso en marcha en dirección al bosque.

.

.

El ejército de las tierras del norte salió muy temprano a cumplir con su destino, al frente se encontraba el Sr. Tendo, acompañado muy de cerca por Ryoga, las personas del pueblo se encontraban afuera de sus casas despidiendo a sus padres, hermanos y amigos, con la única esperanza de que volvieran con bien.

Comenzaron a avanzar hacia las colinas donde el ejército de las tierras del sur los estaban esperando para comenzar la batalla, Akane había logrado escabullirse entre el tumulto de guerreros a caballo, dispuesta a probar todos sus años de entrenamiento, a lo lejos, alcanzo a divisar al ejercito enemigo, y lo vio, tal y como había dicho Happosai, Ranma estaba al frente del batallón, "traidor", pensó, y sostuvo muy en alto su katana, escucho la orden de ataque que dio su propio padre, ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

El joven Saotome era muy habilidoso con la katana de batalla, peleaba con dos hombres y los derrotaba fácilmente, a lo lejos alcanzaba a ver la casa de los Tendo, debajo de las colinas, mientras veía como el suelo se llenaba de sangre inocente por parte de los dos bandos, sabía que era una lucha sin sentido, causada por la avaricia de un solo hombre, y no pudo evitar sentir una rabia profunda hacia lo que estaba haciendo, pensó en Akane, en lo lejos que estaba, y se distrajo por un momento, un hombre lo ataco ferozmente por la espalda, lo que lo hizo caer al suelo y perder su casco protector, el otro guerrero era muy fuerte, asestaba duros golpes con su katana que eran muy difíciles de esquivar por el joven Saotome, Ranma se levantó rápidamente, sin embargo, a pesar de su destreza, el hombre logro herirlo en el brazo, lo que mermo su desempeño aún más, fue derribado otra vez y al caer, perdió su katana que sostenía con el brazo herido.

Mil imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, sabía que no podía hacer mucho por el golpe que estaba a punto de recibir, sin embargo trataría de esquivarlo, el guerrero alzo la espada sobre su cabeza y se preparó para lanzar su mejor golpe contra el joven Saotome. De pronto, un guerrero ataco por la espalda a su agresor, Ranma se sorprendió, ya que este joven que lo había salvado era mucho más pequeño que su oponente, pero era muy ágil, logro derribar al guerrero con un golpe de su espada y lo hirió de muerte, extendió su mano hacia Ranma para que se levantara y le dijo con voz autoritaria,

-Sígame, Sr. Saotome- Ranma obedeció desconcertado.

El desconocido lo condujo hacia el prado de cerezos lejos de la batalla, que aún se seguía desarrollando a sus espaldas, al llegar a una parte más alejada, el pequeño guerrero se quitó su casco protector y revelo su identidad, Ranma no podía creerlo, el joven que le había salvado la vida era ni más ni menos que la joven Tendo.

La chica sostuvo su espada sobre las palmas de sus manos con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y la arrojo a los pies de Ranma.

-Sr. Saotome, le he salvado la vida, ahora, le ordeno que usted y sus guerreros salgan de la tierra de mi padre-

Ranma se sorprendió aún más al escuchar la petición de la joven.

-Disculpe usted, pero eso no está en mis manos, además, ¿Qué hace usted en batalla?, no sabe que eso es deshonroso, una mujer no puede ser parte del ejército, pudieron haberla matado-

-Señor, le ruego que usted y su padre se marchen, esta guerra no es necesaria-

-Y usted quien es para darme ordenes señorita, yo mismo podría matarla ahora mismo, se le olvida que estamos en medio de una batalla y que somos enemigos-

-¿Cómo puede ser tan ambicioso?, le abrimos las puertas de nuestro hogar, mi padre les dio su amistad y así es como le pagan, atacándolo para quedarse con sus tierras- le dijo Akane en un tono más alterado.

-Si claro, creo que usted no sabe la verdadera razón, fue su padre y el Sr. Hibiki quienes planeaban atacarnos para quedarse con nuestras tierras, ¿Por qué crees que tu padre tenía tanto apuro en celebrar su boda?, para sellar la alianza- Ranma estaba enojado al mencionar la traición.

-Eso no es cierto, mi padre sería incapaz-

-Pues lamento decepcionarla señorita, su padre no es lo que piensa, es un traidor-

Akane no pudo evitar lanzarle un duro golpe a la cara a Ranma, estaba sumamente furiosa por lo que acababa de escuchar sobre su padre, eso no era posible, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Sin pensarlo dos veces saco su daga pequeña de entre su armadura.

-Pelee conmigo Sr. Saotome, defenderé el honor de mi padre-

-No sabes lo que dices Akane, te derrotaría fácilmente o podría tomarte como rehén, eso haría más difícil la batalla para tu padre-

-Estas herido, no me harías nada-

Ranma no pudo evitar sentir un poco de aflicción, el ver a Akane en esa situación con un arma en la mano, con manchas de sangre entre su armadura, además le había salvado la vida, no podía lastimarla.

-Simplemente no te haría nada, porque, Akane te amo-

Akane lo miro sorprendida por la confesión, parecía como si hubiera sido un eco de algún sueño, pero no pudo decir nada, ya que a lo lejos comenzaron a sonar unas trompetas, parecía que la batalla había llegado a su fin por ese día, ya que anunciaba la retirada de uno de los bandos.

-Parece que su ejército se ha rendido señorita Tendo-

-Entonces tengo que irme-

Akane se marchó en silencio, dejando a Ranma solo con sus pensamientos, y con sus sentimientos, sin una respuesta, no estaba en condiciones de darle una, por el contrario, se sentía culpable, por haber traicionado a su padre, por haber defendido a su enemigo, y para colmo habían perdido la batalla. Akane se detuvo frente a un árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en su camino, recordó las palabras de Ranma.

-Prometo que a partir de ahora seré fiel a mi familia, no puedo corresponder a Ranma, ha llamado traidor a mi padre y eso lo convierte en mi enemigo, me casare con Ryoga y defenderé a las tierras del norte- Sin pensarlo tomo con una sola mano la daga que había sacado cuando enfrento a Ranma y corto su largo cabello.

.

Al llegar al castillo se percató que había mucho movimiento dentro, pudo ver a su hermana Kasumi correr hacia la habitación de su padre, sintió un poco de temor y la siguió, al entrar a la habitación de su padre, se dio cuenta que había resultado herido durante la batalla, sangraba por uno de sus costados y su hermana Kasumi hacia todo lo posible por evitarlo.

Su padre al verla entrar no se percató que llevaba puesta una armadura, ni se fijó en las manchas que tenía en las manos, mucho menos vio que recorto su cabello, pero la llamo para que sentara a su lado.

-Akane, hija, necesito que cumplas tu promesa- le dijo con un poco de dificultad,-tienes que casarte hoy mismo, no sé si pueda resistir mucho tiempo, y no puedo dejar mis tierras sin un líder-

Akane se encontraba en shock por la imagen de su padre, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Sera como tú digas padre-

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y salió de la habitación para hacer todos los preparativos.

Al anochecer, su padre se encontraba un poco más estable, no podría estar presente en la ceremonia, porque no podía moverse, pero todo se hizo como él había ordenado, el templo estaba listo para recibir a los jóvenes que iban a desposarse, las hermanas Tendo y el señor Hibiki, eran los únicos que estaban presentes, Ryoga estaba afuera en el jardín, esperando a que llegara Akane, cuando la vio aparecer frente a él, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, su futura esposa era muy hermosa, sabía que era una buena mujer, tal vez podría ser feliz, pero no podía evitar pensar en Shampoo. Cuando Akane estuvo frente a él, la detuvo antes de que entrara al templo, la miro con ojos suplicantes, como si deseara que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar.

-Akane…., no te amo-

-Yo tampoco- le dijo Akane con voz apagada.

Ryoga asintió con la cabeza, la tomo de la mano y entraron juntos al templo.

.

.

.

Hola, gracias por leer mi historia, gracias por tu tiempo y por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que lo disfrutes tanto como yo.

Gracias **Esmeralda Saotom,** por tus comentarios. Saludos!


	9. CAPITULO 9 SENTIMIENTOS

Hola, la siguiente es una historia ficticia, pero tome prestados los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi sin ningún fin de lucro, espero que te guste.

CAPITULO 9. SENTIMIENTOS

 _Búscame, porque estoy perdida,_

 _Sumida en el abismo inconsciente del amor,_

 _Tratando de salir a flote absurdamente,_

 _Cuídame, ven por mí, regálame un trozo de tu vida._

 _Porque estoy cayendo en agonía,_

 _Esperando por ti._

Akane se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, lejana de la realidad, esperando un milagro que la despertara de aquel absurdo sueño, sin sentido, se encontraba sentada allí, brindando por la felicidad y bienaventuranza, ¿pero cuál?, y el amor, ¿de quién?, aferrada al brazo de un hombre que jamás la amaría, ni ella a él.

¿Por qué lo hacía?, mientras sonreía falsamente a su nuevo padre, a sus entusiasmadas hermanas, a él, pero todo lo veía como si fuera una espectadora, no era parte de esa escena, su cuerpo era el que se encontraba ahí, cumpliendo su deber, porque estaba más que claro que su corazón se encontraba en otro lado.

..

Ranma se encontraba sentado frente a una fogata, pero, a pesar del fuego no podía evitar sentir un frio interior que le recorría todo el cuerpo, podía ver a su padre y a sus guerreros brindar por su victoria, decidió marcharse a dormir a su tienda, o no podría contener su frustración, pensaba en Akane, ¿Por qué le había dicho que la amaba?, no sentía nada diferente, al contrario, cada que pensaba en ella se sentía peor, quizás había sido algo impulsivo al declarar sus sentimientos, quizás solo quería tener un motivo para no atacar.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía borrar de su memoria todas las tardes, que pasaron juntos, los paseos por el jardín, las charlas y pequeñas discusiones, su ímpetu por perfeccionar lo que hacía, su mirada apasionada, sus besos. Sobre todo eso, no podía olvidar esa noche, el calor que emanaba de su abrazo y la paz, que muy pocos guerreros encuentran y que ella le proporcionaba.

En eso estaba, cuando su padre se acercó a él.

-Hijo, acaba de llegar un informante de casa de los Tendo, hay noticias que favorecen nuestra causa, el Sr. Tendo yace tendido, gravemente herido, eso nos da una ligera ventaja sobre la batalla, pero, también me dijeron que esta noche se llevó a cabo la boda de su hija con Hibiki, vaya que no pierden tiempo, te dije, todo era parte de un plan para derrocarnos-

Ranma sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar lo de la boda, se había casado, ya no podría ser de nadie más, había perdido antes de empezar a luchar, el frio lo invadió aún más, insaciable, se llevó las manos al rostro, temblaba, y le costaba un poco de trabajo respirar. ¿Pero, que era esa otra sensación?, algo que era intenso, dolía, y al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir más fuerte.

-Entonces, mañana atacaremos de nuevo, ¿verdad?- le pregunto a su padre con un tono de voz bastante serio.

-Creo que no, esta vez esperaremos a Kuonji, ya viene en camino, será una victoria rápida, sin Tendo al frente, Hibiki no será rival para nosotros, además, así dejaremos que los jóvenes esposos disfruten un poco- sonrió el Sr. Saotome al hacer su comentario.

-Como tú digas padre, pero a mí me parece que no deberíamos esperar, será más fácil si atacamos mañana, en dos días estaríamos de regreso en casa-

-No te desesperes hijo, todo lleva su tiempo-

Su padre soltó una ligera risa burlona y se alejó de él, dejándolo con una sensación de vacío y coraje que no podía entender, ¿Por qué le afectaba?, si eso ya estaba planeado hace mucho tiempo, no era novedad para él que la joven Tendo se casaría muy pronto, y que él, no estaría ni un centímetro cerca de poder evitarlo.

-Desearía poder irme ahora mismo-

..

-Akane, tu nueva habitación será la que se encuentra en la torre del lado derecho, tiene una vista hermosa, sé que te gustara mucho, espero que también a tu futuro esposo-

Kasumi le dio las últimas indicaciones antes de que todos comenzaran a levantarse de la mesa, había sido un día difícil y todos necesitaban descansar, pero las palabras de su hermana le habían hecho recordar que ahora tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones de esposa, no sabía lo que le esperaba, Ryoga le había dicho que no le amaba, pero no había dicho nada sobre que no la tocaría. Sentía su corazón latir muy aprisa, y se acercó a Ryoga.

-¿quieres ir a dormir?- le pregunto tímidamente a su nuevo esposo.

-Iré más tarde, tengo que hablar con mi padre sobre las nuevas estrategias para la batalla, no podemos permitirnos otra derrota, además, sé que tu padre confía en mí, y eso es muy importante- le dijo Ryoga.

-Te lo agradezco, en verdad, entonces me adelantare-

Akane salió deprisa del salón principal y se dirigió a su nueva habitación en la torre, su hermana no había mentido, tenía una hermosa vista desde la ventana, podía ver como la luna llena cubría con su tenue luz los prados, las casas, las colinas, el bosque, ese lugar que ahora se le hacía tan lejano, no podía evitar pensar en su padre herido, en la batalla, en cómo habían perdido, en Ranma, recordó la sensación de sus labios y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca, mientras una lagrima solitaria atravesaba su mejilla, fría por el aire nocturno, se alejó de la ventana y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Llego al templo que se encontraba en el jardín de su madre, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, no podía respirar, no sabía cómo sacar todo lo que sentía, llorar no sería suficiente, y hechó a correr por el bosque.

Corrió todo lo rápido que le permitía su kimono ceremonial, se adentró por caminos donde no había estado antes, y no podía parar de correr, mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, se detuvo en el preciso instante en que le hizo falta el aire, se vio sola en medio de la obscuridad, pérdida, esperando por un milagro que la sacara de esa ensoñación cruel, que le indicara el camino, se dejó caer nuevamente, pero esta vez sobre las hierbas del bosque, orando por encontrar una señal, un poco de luz y lanzo un grito de guerra hacia la nada.

Y de pronto lo vio, una extraña silueta se dirigía hacia ella en la oscuridad, y sintió temor, no se había percatado de lo lejos que había corrido, ni durante cuánto tiempo, quizás estaba muy cerca de la zona del enemigo, pudo ver que el recién llegado encendía una pequeña antorcha para poder vislumbrar entre los matorrales, casi se cae de espaldas cuando se dio cuenta que era Ranma, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo nuevamente, se detuvo hasta llegar a la orilla de un rio y suspiro fuertemente.

-¿pensaste que no podría alcanzarte?, eres muy lenta- le dijo una voz sumamente conocida detrás de ella.

-Pensé que no me habías visto, eres tan antipático- le contesto recobrando un poco de su compostura.

-Por favor, todo Nihon te escucho gritar y pensaste que nadie saldría a averiguar-

Akane no supo que decir, debía parecerle extraño al joven haberla encontrado ahí, sola, gritando, vestida de novia aun, trato de esquivar su conversación, pero él le pregunto algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

-¿Por qué te casaste?-

-Eso ya lo sabes, no necesito recordártelo, tú estabas allí- respondió de forma mordaz.

-Pensé que lucharías, que nadie podría obligarte a hacer algo que no querías, ¿o si querías?-

-Es cuestión de honor, lo sabes, lo hice por mi padre, está muy grave-

Ranma se acercó lentamente hacia Akane, hasta colocarse detrás de su espalda, incluso podía sentir su respiración. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando volvió a hablar.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo con voz melancólica.

-No digas nada por favor, lo que dijiste ayer es cosa del pasado, no hay lugar para más declaraciones de ese tipo, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer-

-Pero, ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?, no puedo con lo que siento Akane, me consume, me hace sentir débil,… no podría vivir sin verte-

-Tendrás que hacerlo, y también yo, ya que no podremos volver a vernos-

-Pero hoy, estas aquí- le dijo Ranma al mismo tiempo que la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien, era como una energía renovadora, algo que le hacía ver las cosas con claridad. La alejo un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos, tenía la mirada triste y enrojecida, tan anhelante, tan llena de un sentimiento que él también tenía y que no podían sacar ni uno de los dos. Se acercó a sus labios lentamente, y la besó, con un beso dulce y lento, era como una caricia, la tomo por la barbilla para hacer más profundo el contacto, se alejó sin apenas despegarse para recobrar el aliento, y con los ojos aun cerrados siguió saboreando el dulce sabor de su boca. Se separaron. Parecía un remedio mágico, algo que le hacía olvidar su pena, Akane se puso de puntillas y le lanzo los brazos al cuello, -No quisiera irme nunca de tu lado- le susurró al oído, mientras volvía a besarle.

Esta vez, el joven Saotome se atrevió a tomarla por la cintura, acaricio su cuello con la punta de los dedos, y después deslizo las manos por sus brazos, quería tomarla y llevársela lejos, donde nadie la buscara y nadie la encontrara jamás. Comenzó a desatar cada una de las cintas que sostenían sus ropas, pudo sentir el contacto con la seda pegada a su piel, su calidez, no podía parar de acariciarla.

-Detente por favor- le dijo Akane apartándose ligeramente de él, -Esto no está bien, además, yo no estoy lista-

Ranma asintió, y la ayudo torpemente a acomodar sus ropas.

-Quédate conmigo- le dijo con voz suave, como una súplica ligera.

-No puedo, tengo que volver antes de que Ryoga se dé cuenta-

-Solo por esta noche-

Akane sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza.

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un gris pálido, aunque a lo lejos cobraba ya algunos tonos naranjas muy característicos del amanecer, hacia un poco de frio, y una ligera neblina cubría los senderos del bosque, mientras el joven caminaba apresuradamente, buscando.

-Akaneeeee, contesta, ¿Dónde estás?-

El grito sobresalto un poco a la joven, que yacía tumbada en el suelo abrazada de aquel hombre que la hacía sentir tan protegida, lentamente y mientras estiraba un poco los brazos fue abriendo los ojos, el joven también comenzó a moverse a su lado.

-Akane, ¿pero qué hiciste?- le pregunto Ryoga al mismo tiempo que recorría la escena que tenía frente a él, su esposa recostada en el pasto, abrazada de otro hombre y con la ropa desacomodada.

-¿pero qué haces?, se supone que yo soy tu esposo, y además, este sujeto es un traidor, enemigo, ¿Qué estás haciendo con él?, ¿acaso eres una cualquiera?-

-No te atrevas a hablarle así- Ranma se levantó rápidamente y enfrento al recién llegado.

-Yo le hablo como me plazca, ella es mi esposa y me debe respeto- Ryoga se giró hacia Akane, -y tú, te he buscado durante horas, tu padre quiere verte, se está muriendo, mientras tu estas aquí como una…- Ryoga se contuvo, pero la tomo de la mano fuertemente.

-Llévame con mi padre, por favor- Akane se dirigió a Ryoga suplicante.

Ryoga se puso cara a cara con Ranma, -Por esta vez, lo dejaremos así, pero la próxima vez que te vea, te matare Saotome-

Akane se alejó junto a Ryoga, estaba muy preocupada por su padre, después vería la forma de arreglar las cosas con él, tendría que explicarle muchas cosas.

Llegaron a la casa de los Tendo cuando el sol había salido completamente, Akane se dirigió hacia la habitación de su padre rápidamente, al entrar, encontró a sus hermanas sentadas junto a él, Kasumi sostenía su mano.

-Akane acércate por favor, papá quiere hablar contigo- le dijo Kasumi

Akane se colocó junto a su padre y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara al verlo, estaba muy pálido, se veía tan débil, su apariencia siempre tan imponente ahora se resumía a la visión de un pobre hombre moribundo, le dolía verlo así. El Sr. Tendo sonrió al verla.

-Hija mía, sé que mi legado estará a salvo, porque lo he puesto en tus manos- hablaba con dificultad pero prosiguió, -sé que puedo confiar en ti y en tu esposo, se… que derrotaras a esos traidores, y sé que honraras mi memoria con eso-

-Papá, no digas eso, tu iras conmigo, y lucharas a mi lado, aun no te puedes ir- Akane tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras hablaba con su padre.

-Es mi hora…. Solo ve…. Por quien me hizo esto- le dijo su padre

-Dime quien y yo lo hare, te vengare padre, y no me detendré-

-Saotome...- alcanzo a decir su padre con su último aliento.

Kasumi y Nabiki se abrazaron sin poder evitar el llanto, Ryoga que se encontraba más atrás, salió rápidamente de la estancia, y Akane, solo podía pensar en el dolor, y en su promesa, su padre había muerto, sin poder evitar esta vez el llanto, se levantó hacia sus hermanas.

-No descansare hasta acabar con los culpables, lo prometo- y salió con paso decidido de la habitación.

.

.

Hola, gracias por leer mi historia, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y que en un momento no hayas esperado un avance entre Ranma y Akane, (jeje), no aun no es tiempo, son muy jovenes, y la verdad que si me senti triste por lo del Sr. Tendo, pero era necesario.

En verdad nuevamente Gracias por tu tiempo.

Saludos!

Abril 2017.


	10. CAPITULO OR HERIDO, AMOR PROHIBIDO

Hola, la siguiente historia es ficticia, creada de mi imaginacion, pero tome prestados los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi, sin ningún fin de lucro, espero que te guste.

CAPITULO 10. AMOR HERIDO, AMOR PROHIBIDO

Aquella mañana resultaba más cálida de lo habitual, se acercaba el verano, los conflictos entre las tierras del Norte y el Sur aún no se habían aclarado, sobre todo después de la muerte del Sr. Tendo, la alianza Saotome- Kuonji al parecer, tenía todo resuelto, era cuestión de tiempo para que se hicieran de aquella riqueza. Sin embargo, aún tenían que ganar la guerra y para eso tenían que luchar a muerte contra sus enemigos, es por eso, que el Sr. Saotome sonreía ampliamente la mañana en que vislumbro a lo lejos la caravana del Sr. Kuonji.

.

-Bienvenido seas amigo, a esta noble causa- Sonrió el Sr. Saotome a su amigo, como si tuviera años que no lo veía.

-Muchas gracias por este recibimiento, cualquiera diría que ya ganamos la guerra- comento el Sr. Kuonji al descender de su caballo.

-Es un hecho prácticamente, ohh, pero mira nada más, Señorita Kuonji, que gusto verla, ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?-

-Muy bien, gracias Sr. Saotome, es un honor para mí estar aquí en este momento- Sonrió Ukyo

-Veo que has venido a darle ánimos a mi hijo, creo que se alegrara, además le hace falta, últimamente lo he visto un poco distraído, quizás necesite un poco de compañía-

-Entonces iré a buscarlo para saludarlo, con su permiso- Ukyo hizo una ligera reverencia ante el Sr. Saotome y se fue en busca de su prometido.

Ranma se encontraba sumamente concentrado, mientras escribía unas cuantas líneas en un pergamino, hacia días que no había visto a Akane, no se habían encontrado en el rio, a pesar de que lo prometió, entonces le enviaría una carta para pedirle una explicación.

-Hola- escucho una tímida voz detrás de él. Ranma devolvió la mirada para ver quien había sido la persona que había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Kuonji, que gusto verla- Ranma se puso de pie de un salto y saludo debidamente a Ukyo.

-Qué alegría verte Ranma- le sonrió la joven.

-¿pero qué haces aquí?, ¿no sabes que puede ser muy peligroso?-

-Vine para apoyarte Ranma, es mi deber como prometida, tengo que estar a tu lado, y pelear junto a ti si es necesario-

-Ukyo, creo que estas confundida, no tenías que venir, esto no es un juego, ni un paseo, es la guerra, no es lugar para una chica como tú- le dijo Ranma en un tono de reprimenda.

-Bueno…., yo pensé, que tal vez…, te alegraría verme-

-Qué cosas dices, no era necesario que vinieras, deberías regresar a tu casa-

-No, mi lugar es aquí a tu lado, estoy aquí para apoyarte-

-Ukyo, no te necesito, estaba bien antes de que llegaras, y seguiré estando bien, así que por favor, no te molestes- Fueron las últimas palabras de Ranma, antes de meterse a su tienda y continuar con su escritura, esperaba realmente no ser interrumpido nuevamente, Ukyo se quedó sola afuera, guardándose sus buenas intenciones, mientras sentía una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

.

.

Akane se encontraba sumida en una especie de pesadilla que no la dejaba en paz ni un solo momento, a causa de la muerte de su padre, pero, había logrado conversar con Ryoga, y habían llegado a un acuerdo, dormirían en la misma habitación pero solo como amigos, para aparentar el matrimonio, en principio Ryoga estaba en desacuerdo por la molestia que sentía desde que la encontró con Ranma en el bosque, sin embargo, sus sentimientos por Shampoo le hicieron reflexionar, lo mejor era no hacer tanto escándalo por el matrimonio, al final él y Akane, estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Aunque no estaba listo para confesarle lo de Shampoo.

A pesar de todo, Akane había decidido no volver a hablar con Ranma, sentía mucho rencor hacia él y hacia su padre, uno de los dos, se había encargado de arrebatarle la vida a su padre, y estaba dispuesta a hacer que lo pagaran, tenía que enterrar sus sentimientos en lo más recóndito de su ser, donde no pudiera escucharlos ni encontrarlos nunca más.

-Ryoga, creo que es momento de atacar, ya no podemos permitir que esos hombre estén en nuestras tierras, son una plaga, y tenemos que acabar con ellos- le dijo Akane a Ryoga sumamente decidida mientras bebían el té en el comedor.

-Estoy de acuerdo, recuperaremos las tierras que han invadido, y vengaremos el honor de tu padre-

-Tenemos que preparar todo para luchar mañana mismo si es preciso, ya fue mucho tiempo de duelo-

-Claro, mandare a avisar a todos los guerreros- Ryoga sujeto la mano de Akane, y le dijo muy decidido,- Akane, aunque no seamos un matrimonio ordinario, sabes que somos amigos, confía en mí, y veras que podremos ganar-

-Lo se Ryoga, y te lo agradezco-

.

.

Mientras tanto en el campamento de los Saotome, todos se encontraban haciendo una celebración previa a la batalla, se sentían muy confiados, sabían que el ejército de las tierras del Norte, se encontraba desanimado por la muerte de su líder, sería fácil vencerlos y jamás se atreverían a atacar ellos primero.

Ukyo se encontraba sentada en un rincón cerca de su padre, la reacción de Ranma al verla no era la que ella esperaba, estaba segura que durante la visita a la casa de los Tendo se había portado muy amable con él, pensó que habían entablado una buena relación, ya que él había sido muy gentil y atento, tanto que, incluso ella se había enamorado de él, un amor que en los últimos meses le había llenado de sueños e ilusiones, y que ahora le daba un golpe de realidad demasiado fuerte. Ranma no la quería, ni siquiera la quería cerca, se lo había dicho durante casi una semana, y era doloroso, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, una y otra vez él la rechazaba. Y estaba dispuesta a averiguar a qué se debía su cambio de actitud. Había notado que siempre al amanecer enviaba unos pergaminos con un mensajero, y siempre al mediodía el mensajero volvía, entregando su respuesta, que al parecer no era satisfactoria, ya que siempre se encontraba de mal humor después de eso. Ahora que Ranma se encontraba charlando junto al Sr. Saotome y su padre, era el momento adecuado, se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la tienda de Ranma, y empezó a rebuscar entre sus pertenencias, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, los rollos de pergamino en los que siempre escribía y comenzó a leer.

 _¿Por qué no has venido a verme?, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que te extraño?, te he esperado todas las noches junto al rio, por favor contéstame._

Uno a uno, desenrollo los pergaminos, y en todos había mensajes de ese tipo, algunos eran reproches, otros, como se dio cuenta lastimeramente, eran notas de amor, Ranma estaba enamorado de otra mujer, y todos los días pensaba en ella, como podía darse cuenta por las fechas, por eso la trataba tan mal, había alguien más. ¿Pero quién era esa misteriosa mujer?, ¿Dónde se habían conocido?, estaba segura que vivía cerca de los alrededores, ya que podían llevarle las respuestas inmediatamente, sin embargo, no encontró ninguna, ella no le respondía, a pesar de que le escribía todos los días, Ukyo, no pudo evitar sentir rencor por aquella misteriosa mujer, que le había robado el amor de su prometido, si tan solo ella tuviera un poco de esa suerte, la aprovecharía al máximo. La encontraría, no había duda, y le haría ver su suerte, Ukyo Kuonji nunca perdía una batalla.

.

.

Era casi la hora del ocaso, el cielo se encontraba teñido de hermosos tonos rojizos y morados en el horizonte, Ranma se encontraba desesperado por la actitud de Akane, le había escrito todos los días pidiéndole encontrarse en el rio y simplemente se había negado a darle una respuesta, es más, se había negado a recibir sus mensajes, a pesar de todos los riesgos que corría su mensajero de ser descubierto por los enemigos.

-Akane, porque me haces esto- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se encontraba sentado afuera de su tienda, -Tendré que ir a verte en persona si es necesario, no importa que me encuentren, tengo que hablar contigo-, diciendo esto, se levantó, se metió a su tienda a recoger unas cosas y empezó a caminar cautelosamente por el bosque.

Se encontraba completamente obscuro cuando llego a los límites de la casa Tendo, todo estaba en silencio, se dirigió a buscar a Akane y se percató que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba ahora su habitación, ya que su ventana habitualmente iluminada, ahora se encontraba cerrada.

-Rayos, Akane, ¿en verdad que fuiste capaz de dormir con ese idiota?, ¿y ahora qué?- se dijo molesto.

Caminó por los jardines, dirigiéndose al conocido jardín de su madre, con la única certeza de que quizás pudiera encontrarse ahí, pero al llegar, todo estaba obscuro y en silencio. Pero de pronto, como si hubiera sido llamada por su pensamiento, Akane apareció por la entrada del jardín, y se dirigió hacia el templo, esa era su oportunidad.

-Akane!- la llamo con voz fuerte.

Akane se giró hacia Ranma sorprendida, ya que no pudo percatarse antes de su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, no ves que no eres bienvenido- le dijo Akane molesta.

-Tenía que verte, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Por qué no has ido a nuestra cita?-

-Y todavía lo preguntas, traidor, asesino- le dijo fríamente Akane.

-¿pero qué dices?, ¿Por qué me llamas así?-

-Que cínico eres, tú mataste a mi padre, y todavía tienes el valor de presentarte aquí en su casa, como si nada, debería matarte ahora mismo- Akane desenfundo su katana que ahora siempre traía consigo.

-Estas equivocada, yo no herí a tu padre, hubiera sido el último hombre al que hubiera tocado, además, yo me fui de la batalla contigo, ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Entonces quien fue?, él me lo dijo antes de morir, fue Saotome-

-Tal vez se confundió, yo no sé, quizás solo repitió el primer nombre que se le ocurrió-

-Sino fuiste tú, entonces fue tu padre, y para estos efectos, da lo mismo quien sea, vengare a mi padre- le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con la katana.

-Akane, yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño, o hacerle daño a alguien de tu familia, incluso, no le haría daño a tu esposo, si es que estas enamorada de él-

-Deja de decir estupideces que no vienen al caso, mañana atacaremos, haremos que se marchen de nuestras tierras, y que se arrepientan de haber intentado quitarnos lo que con tanto esfuerzo mi padre construyó, ¡te odio Saotome!-

Ranma se quedó sin palabras, no podía entender lo que Akane sentía, solo podía imaginarlo, estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse lastimada y desconfiada, y no podía arreglarlo con un par de palabras, eso, no le devolvería la vida a su padre.

-Perdóname Akane, no quería hacerte daño, y te juro, que si pudiera cambiar las cosas lo haría, aun a costa de mi propia vida, porque… ¡Te amo!-

Ranma se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia su campamento, mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras de Akane, -Mañana estaré ahí, en medio de la batalla, esperándote-

Ukyo no podía creer lo que había visto y escuchado, apenas vio a Ranma salir de su tienda, lo había seguido hasta la casa de los Tendo, escucho su conversación con Akane y sus últimas palabras, ¡te amo!, una frase que tal vez, jamás ella escucharía.

.

Ryoga se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Akane, estaba un poco nervioso debido a la batalla, había estado estresado últimamente y no había podido ver a su amada Shampoo, es más, había notado que ella lo rehuía, y no estaba seguro de los motivos. Se encontraba observando la luna cuando, como si fuera la prueba viviente de una bendición, Shampoo entro a la habitación cargando unas mantas limpias para el futón matrimonial.

-Shampoo, que gusto verte-

La joven se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que Ryoga se encontraba en la habitación y dejo caer las mantas, Ryoga se apresuró a levantarlas al mismo tiempo que ella y aprovecho para tomar su mano.

-Shampoo, ¿Por qué no me hablas?, ¿acaso hice algo que te molestó?- le pregunto tiernamente mientras retenía su mano.

Shampoo se encontraba dolida por la decisión de Ryoga de compartir el cuarto con Akane, bastante era saber que se habían casado y encima tener que soportar la idea de saberlos juntos todas las noches, no podría tolerarlo más.

-No sé a qué te refieres, joven Hibiki- le contesto secamente

-Por favor, sé que estas molesta, sé que no te he prestado atención, pero en verdad que he estado muy ocupado-

-Incluso de noche, supongo- le contesto Shampoo

-Esto es muy importante para mí, salvar estas tierras es cuestión de honor, pero si me dices que te molesta, tratare de arreglarlo- le dijo Ryoga en un tono suplicante.

-Creo que amas a Akane-

-Nooo, no, en verdad que no, jamás la he amado y jamás lo hare, tu sabes que mi corazón es solo tuyo, y de nadie más-

-No te creo, además, hay una situación que no te he dicho, y sé que huiras en cuanto lo sepas-

-Jamás huiría de ti, porque si llegara el día que tuviera que escapar de aquí, te llevaría conmigo-

Shampoo lo miro intensamente, creyendo en la sinceridad de sus palabras, lo conocía hacia unos cuantos meses, pero no podía negar que estaba profundamente enamorada de él, y le creía, por siempre, aunque tuviera que morir por ese sentimiento, entonces, lo miro decidida, aunque se condenara por aquellas palabras, -estoy embarazada-, salieron de su boca como un golpe en la cara para Ryoga, en el preciso instante en que Akane entraba a la habitación.

.

.

.

Hola, que tal, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias a **bolilleirus, Esmeralda Saotom, litapaz y NerInchains,** por dejarme sus comentarios, en verdad que me alegran, agradezco en verdad que hayan seguido la historia hasta este capitulo y ojala que me acompañen hasta el final.

Saludos! : )

Abril 2017.


	11. CAPITULO 11 LOS 4 PUNTOS CARDINALES 1

Hola, que tal, la siguiente historia es ficticia, creada de mi imaginación, pero tome prestados los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi, sin ningún fin de lucro, espero que te guste.

CAPITULO 11. LOS 4 PUNTOS CARDINALES

PARTE 1

Akane se encontraba sentada muy pensativa, después de haber escuchado cada palabra que su amiga Shampoo le confeso, en realidad no sentía ningún tipo de coraje o resentimiento hacia ella, siempre la había querido como a una hermana y no la juzgaría jamás, sin embargo, sus acciones tenían una consecuencia, Shampoo se encontraba esperando un hijo, sin estar casada y de un hombre casado, la ley era clara, tendría que pagar con su vida.

-Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer Shampoo, no dejare que te hagan daño- le dijo Akane sumamente preocupada.

-No tienes que hacer nada, es mi culpa, yo afrontare las consecuencias- le dijo Shampoo decidida.

-Claro que no, Ryoga también es culpable, es un hombre casado- respondió Akane mientras regresaba a ver a Ryoga, quien se encontraba sumido en una especie de trance debido a la noticia tan inesperada.

Al final Akane tomo una decisión que le pareció la más correcta.

-Shampoo, tienes que irte de Nihon, esta misma noche, tienes que huir- le dijo Akane más tranquila de lo esperado.

-No, no puedo hacer eso Akane, ¿A dónde iría sola?-

-No te iras sola, Ryoga ira contigo-

-¿Qué?, pero Akane, la batalla, está prevista para las primeras horas del día, no puedo marcharme-

-Dije que te iras, llevaras a Shampoo a un lugar seguro, y la protegerás, aunque eso signifique que no vuelva a verlos nunca- le dijo Akane con la voz llorosa.

-No, tengo que luchar, tengo que hacerlo por mi honor, le prometí a tu padre que lo haría-

-No es necesario Ryoga, yo peleare, y tu cuidaras de Shampoo, así es como debe ser, y tienen que irse muy lejos, ya que los dos serán perseguidos por traición-

-Akane, no podría dejarte- Shampoo tomo las manos de su amiga entre las suyas, - moriré si es necesario, pero no me iré-

-Shampoo, yo quiero que te vayas, y seas feliz, y tengas una familia-

-Tu eres mi familia- le dijo Shampoo derramando lágrimas que ya no pudo contener, Akane negó con la cabeza.

-Te iras ahora mismo, es una orden, ambos se irán y no volverán a pisar las tierras del Norte, o mandare a perseguirlos-

Ryoga y Shampoo se miraron, en el fondo sentían un poco de alivio por la reacción de Akane, no los había entregado como dictaba la ley, para que fueran juzgados por el señor Hibiki, al contrario, les regalaba la oportunidad de vivir juntos.

-Vamos, ¿Qué esperan?- les ordeno Akane

Los jóvenes se levantaron inmediatamente de donde estaban sentados, Shampoo le dio un último abrazo a Akane que esta correspondió. –Te extrañare- le susurro.

Y así fue, como esa noche, Shampoo acompañada de Ryoga, se fue de Nihon, no miraron hacia atrás, dejándolo todo, para poder estar juntos, Akane, nunca supo a qué lugar huyeron, solo tenía la pequeña certeza de que quizás, Shampoo pudiera encontrar el camino de regreso a su hogar, su amada aldea amazona, donde estaría protegida, junto al hombre que amaba, y donde a pesar de todas las adversidades podría ser feliz.

.

.

Nihon. Año 1602

Aquella mañana, Akane se dirigió con paso decidido al frente de su ejército de guerreros, muchos de ellos murmuraban, sabían que la joven Tendo lucharía en aquella batalla, pero se preguntaban donde se encontraba el joven Hibiki, quien era el que los había estado dirigiendo durante varios días.

Se encontraban preparándose a las afueras de la aldea de las tierras del Norte, tanto los hombres del señor Tendo como los hombres del Señor Hibiki, quien estaba contrariado por la súbita desaparición de su hijo.

-No se preocupe señor Hibiki, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, ahora debemos concentrarnos en la batalla, tenemos que ganar, a como dé lugar-

El señor Hibiki asintió con la cabeza, aunque su hijo no estuviera, el cumpliría con la promesa de luchar hasta el final como había acordado con su amigo Tendo.

El ambiente se tornaba tenso, el viento no soplaba como si supiera lo que se avecinaba y hubiera decidido no presenciarlo, los guerreros charlaban entre ellos mientras esperaban las primeras ordenes, incluso, le ponían nombre a su aventura, "la batalla de los cuatro puntos cardinales", era la primera vez que sucedía, era como ver a todo Nihon enfrentándose en batalla, era saber con antelación que quizá no volverían con vida.

-En marcha guerreros, tenemos una misión que cumplir, tenemos que sacar a los traidores de nuestras tierras, porque estas tierras nos pertenecen, nosotros las trabajamos y nosotros las defenderemos de cualquiera que se interponga- Akane trago saliva antes de continuar- Den todo de sí, que sepan que los guerreros del Norte jamás se rendirán-

.

Mientras tanto, con movimientos apresurados, se preparaban para la batalla los guerreros del Sur, acompañados en alianza por los guerreros del este, debido a la amenaza de Akane de la noche anterior, Ranma había logrado dar aviso a su padre sobre las intenciones que tenía el ejército de la joven Tendo de atacarlos por sorpresa, al día siguiente.

-Vamos, dense prisa, tenemos que estar listos para cuando aparezcan, somos guerreros, y tenemos que vencer al ejército de Tendo- gritaba el señor Saotome a sus guerreros.

Todos se colocaban sus armaduras de prisa, enfundaban sus katanas y preparaban sus arcos, repentinamente Ranma, a lo lejos pudo distinguir que Ukyo también se preparaba para la batalla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?, te dije que tu no podías venir, te harán daño y nadie podrá protegerte- le dijo Ranma con voz enérgica.

-No necesito tu permiso Saotome, soy una guerrera también, y luchare esta batalla, y lo hare por honor, no por ti- le contesto Ukyo con el mismo tono de voz, uno que nunca le había escuchado.

-Te prohíbo que vayas, este es mi ejército, y yo decido a quien quiero al frente-

-Yo no voy con tu ejército Saotome, voy con el de mi padre, así que ni tú ni nadie puede prohibirme que vaya-

Ranma no pudo replicar más, sabía que lo hacía por capricho, por su tonto orgullo herido, por todas las veces que había rechazado sus atenciones y su cariño.

-Bien, entonces que tengas suerte guerrera Kuonji- Ranma le dijo esto al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de ella, tendría que protegerla en batalla, ya encontraría la forma de vigilarla.

.

Ambos ejércitos estaban listos para comenzar la batalla a la primera señal de sus líderes, estaban dispersos entre las llanuras de las tierras del Norte, pero los batallones principales se encontraban concentrados en un pequeño prado que existía bajo las colinas. Los guerreros estaban listos, con sus espadas desenfundadas, a la primera señal de las trompetas se movilizo el ejercito de las tierras del sur, y el ejército del Norte ataco lanzando a sus arqueros. Las flechas hicieron su trabajo limpiamente, dejando fuera de combate a un buen número de guerreros.

Esto inicio una dura contienda cuerpo a cuerpo, nadie temía ni retrocedía, Ranma enfrentaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, sin temor, aunque con la mirada vigilante puesta en Ukyo.

Ukyo era muy hábil con la espada también, no se dejaba intimidar y lograba herir a cuanto oponente tenia a la vista, pero su objetivo era muy claro, encontrar a Akane Tendo y enfrentarla, tenía que acabar con ella para poder recobrar un poco de su honor, ya que Ranma aun seria su esposo, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Así que siguió avanzando, en contra de la voluntad de Ranma, incluso desobedeciendo las estrategias, ella iba en busca de su venganza personal.

La batalla iba muy pareja, ninguno de los dos ejércitos cedía ni un poco, afortunadamente hasta ese punto las bajas era mínimas, debido al simple hecho de la motivación que los guerreros sentían al participar de aquella guerra, de la cual, se hablaría durante muchos años.

Akane blandía su katana con orgullo, sin miramientos, sin detenerse a mirar si sus golpes eran fatales, le bastaba con dejar a su enemigo fuera de combate, odiaba la guerra, tanto como odiaba pelear, pero tenía que hacerlo por su padre.

Finalmente Ukyo logro divisar a Akane en medio de la batalla, la descubrió cerca de los límites de la colina donde tiempo atrás se encontraban los arqueros, camino hacia ella con paso decidido, tenía que vencerla, le haría pagar caro la humillación de Ranma. Se plantó detrás de ella, mientras Akane dejaba fuera de combate a su último oponente.

-Akane Tendo- le grito Ukyo, al mismo tiempo que Akane le dirigía la mirada. –Te he buscado durante toda la batalla-

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Akane sumamente extrañada de que un guerrero, intentara hacerle conversación en medio de la batalla.

-Soy Ukyo Kuonji- le dijo Ukyo mientras se quitaba la máscara protectora del rostro.

-¿Qué quieres señorita Kuonji?, este no es lugar para una charla social-

-He venido a retarte, no a hablar contigo, tienes que pagar lo que me has hecho- le dijo Ukyo con furia contenida.

-¿Qué te he hecho?, apenas si nos dirigimos la palabra mientras estuviste en mi casa, y ahora estas del lado de los traidores, soy yo la que tendría que hacerte pagar- le contesto Akane bastante molesta.

-Eres una entrometida, quisiste quitarme el amor de Ranma y casi lo consigues, ahora debes pagar por tu osadía-

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?, yo no hice nada con Ranma, y nunca te lo quite, no digas tonterías-

-Ranma me desprecio, rechazo todo el cariño que siento por él, me humillo y todo gracias a ti- le dijo Ukyo sin poder contener las lágrimas de coraje.

-Ese es problema entre tú y él, a mí no me incumbe, Ranma ni siquiera me interesa, yo vine a luchar por una noble causa, no a pelear por tonterías de enamorados- Akane le lanzo una mirada de resentimiento, -Hazte a un lado chica estúpida, tengo una batalla que ganar-

Ukyo se interpuso en el camino de Akane, -No te dejare ir, peleare contigo y te derrotare, la única forma en que Ranma estará bien conmigo es si tú no existes, prepárate Akane Tendo-

Akane sostuvo su katana firmemente con ambas manos, dispuesta a luchar con la joven Kuonji, no evadiría un reto, estaba segura que la vencería fácilmente.

-Bien, peleare contigo Ukyo-

Akane le dirigió una mirada retadora a Ukyo, al mismo tiempo que adoptaba una posición de guardia, estaba preparada para la batalla.

.

.

.

Hola nuevamente, si estas leyendo esto, te agradezco mucho tu atención, sobre todo a **litapaz, Roseland- 123, Esmeralda Saotom** se que has seguido mi historia desde que empece a publicar, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, a **Amy Saotome Tendo,** que tambien fuiste de las primeras en comentar, que bueno que te ha gustado. En verdad, gracias a todos. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Saludos!

Abril 2017.


	12. CAPITULO 12 LOS 4 PUNTOS CARDINALES 2

Hola, que tal, la siguiente historia es ficticia, creada de mi imaginacion, pero he tomado prestados los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi, sin ningún fin de lucro, espero que te guste.

CAPITULO 12. LOS 4 PUNTOS CARDINALES

PARTE 2

Era casi mediodía, Ranma se encontraba en medio de la batalla, se había olvidado por completo de que estaba vigilando a Ukyo y tenía un rato que no la veía, así que hizo un recorrido rápido con la mirada, para ver si lograba divisarla entre la multitud, incluso entre el grupo de guerreros caídos, sintió un ligero escalofrió al hacerlo. –No, ella está bien, no le ha pasado nada- se dijo a sí mismo, pero corrió detrás de la colina para seguir buscándola.

La imagen que encontró lo dejo totalmente sorprendido, si encontró a Ukyo, enfrascada en una dura pelea con Akane, estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo de una manera muy ruda, con espada en mano, sin ningún tipo de represión. El choque de espada contra espada, producía un ruido metálico que le parecía escalofriante, la velocidad con que se movían y la destreza lo mantenían inmóvil en su sitio.

Ukyo asestaba duros golpes contra la espada de Akane, la atacaba por todos lados, Akane solo podía defenderse, Ukyo era realmente buena, incluso, era mejor que Akane. Ranma corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar de la pequeña batalla, tenía que detener a Ukyo o le haría verdadero daño a Akane, debía suponer que está, se encontraba ya agotada por tanto tiempo en la batalla. El tramo estaba un poco lejos, aunque Ranma trato de apresurarse, Ukyo no daba tregua.

-Ahora si acabare contigo Akane- le grito Ukyo, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un duro golpe a la cara, que Akane esquivo por muy poco, esto le permitió a Ukyo impulsarse para saltar, en el aire se preparó para una caída espectacular, tomo la espada con una sola mano y apunto directamente al pecho de Akane, dispuesta a terminar de una vez por todas con aquella batalla.

Akane al percatarse, hizo un movimiento rápido hacia atrás, con lo que parecía ser un giro, al mismo tiempo levanto su pierna derecha para detener el golpe con la espada, lo que hizo que esta se partiera por la mitad, Ukyo no pudo controlar su caída debido al golpe de Akane y se lastimo el brazo con el que sostenía la espada, al chocar contra el suelo.

Se encogió en su lugar al sentir una punzada de dolor en el brazo lastimado, intento estirarlo para moverlo, pero el dolor era insoportable, Akane se percató de esto, pero no estaba dispuesta a parar, Ukyo la había retado y estaba segura que ella no se detendría si las cosas hubieran sido al revés. Tenía que acabar con ella.

Akane levanto su espada con las dos manos por encima de su cabeza, dispuesta a dar el golpe final sobre Ukyo, que se encontraba herida y desarmada.

-Akaneee, ¡detente!- pudo escuchar la voz de Ranma que le ordenaba que se detuviera., -Akane no lo hagas, no le hagas daño a Ukyo- le dijo Ranma con voz entrecortada por haber corrido.

-¿y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?- le dijo Akane al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su golpe sobre Ranma, él lo esquivo por poco y desenfundo su katana, Akane lo volvió a atacar, no importando donde intentara dar el golpe, Ranma lo detenía, al choque de las espadas, Akane decidió preguntar, -¿Por qué la defiendes?, ¿tan importante es para ti?-

-Yo jure protegerla, Akane detente- le dijo Ranma aun tratando de esquivar sus ataques.

Pero Akane no se detuvo, siguió embistiéndolo con su espada, un choque, dos, y finalmente Ranma logro desarmarla, la espada de Akane voló por los aires y aterrizo unos metros lejos de ella, Akane retrocedió lentamente, su respiración era rápida y dolorosa a causa del esfuerzo, unas piedras detrás de ella la hicieron tropezar y caer a los pies de Ranma, este, la apunto con su espada directamente en el rostro.

-Akane ríndete, no quiero que te hagas daño, tienes que salir de aquí- le dijo Ranma con voz desesperada.

Ukyo no se esperaba esas palabras de Ranma, tenía que acabar con ella, no dejarla escapar.

-Tu no vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer- le grito Akane a Ranma.

-Tonta, que no te das cuenta que no quiero perderte- le dijo Ranma, como si esas palabras las hubiera planeado toda la mañana.

Ukyo estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que Ranma le decía a su atacante, no cabía duda, Ranma amaba a Akane, como nunca la amaría a ella, tanto, que aunque estuvieran en guerra y fueran enemigos, la protegía. Ukyo no pudo soportar más la humillación y salió corriendo, sosteniendo su brazo herido. Esta guerra todavía no terminaba.

Akane también se puso de pie después del enfrentamiento con Ranma, recogió su katana y le dijo con voz decidida, -Esta lucha aún no termina, todavía somos enemigos-, Akane se alejó para reincorporarse a las filas de su ejército, necesitaba seguir las estrategias, decidió cambiar de arma, esta vez pelearía junto a los arqueros.

.

Ukyo regreso hecha una furia al campamento, ¿Cómo era posible?, su esfuerzo había sido en vano, no había logrado derrotar a Akane, y encima de todo, Ranma la había dejado escapar y le había dicho que se cuidara, como si le estuviera dando las buenas noches.

La joven Kuonji, lanzo su espada rota contra el suelo, y empezó a aventar cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, rompió mantas, pataleo y lloro de coraje dentro de su tienda, fue cuando se percató que aún tenía un arma que no había utilizado, con ella, solo necesitaría un golpe, un solo tiro y podría acabar con todo, tomó el arco con su brazo lesionado y la flecha con el otro para comprobar que podía sostener el tiro, sintió un dolor intenso pero lo contuvo, sonrió para sus adentros y salió nuevamente para continuar con la pelea.

El señor Saotome se encontraba montado en su caballo, desde ahí podía enfrentar a sus enemigos, era muy bueno para la pelea a caballo, además, eso le permitía desplazarse con más rapidez y acabar más rápido con sus enemigos. Pudo notar que el ejército del norte se había reducido mucho más que el suyo, ya no había ninguna duda, la victoria seria de ellos nuevamente y con esto, podría reclamar las tierras del norte como suyas, sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en todas las riquezas que representaban esas tierras, en su nuevo poder, tenía ya todo un plan de gobierno para su nueva adquisición, que ya no podía esperar, cabalgo más rápido hacia la batalla con la espada en alto, eufórico, sin percatarse siquiera que alguien lo tenía en la mira, todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundo, la flecha atravesó su pecho limpiamente en pleno galope, el señor Saotome abrió los ojos sorprendido y pudo ver su propia sangre manchando sus manos, como en cámara lenta se desvaneció, cayendo con un golpe seco en el suelo.

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar unos minutos después, anunciando nuevamente la victoria de las tierras del Sur, Ranma se sorprendió al percatarse que su padre había ganado nuevamente, los guerreros del norte que quedaban con vida huyeron hacia su aldea, y entonces se pudo apreciar el recuento de los daños, cientos de guerreros valientes yacían caídos en el suelo, habían dejado todo para cumplir con el capricho de un solo hombre.

-¿Señor Saotome?- se acercó uno de los capitanes del señor Kuonji hacia Ranma.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Tengo que informarle que…., su padre..., está muerto, señor- le dijo con voz nerviosa.

El viento comenzó a soplar ligero, como anunciando la próxima llegada de una tormenta, Ranma cayo de rodillas al suelo sin poder sostener la noticia, se llevó las manos a la cara mientras respiraba con dificultad, trato de incorporarse, cuando Ukyo se acercó a él.

-Ranma, lo siento tanto- le dijo con voz acongojada, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba para evitar que volviera a caerse.

-Llévame con él Ukyo, por favor-

Ukyo lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió hacia el campamento, donde se encontraba ya el padre de Ranma, dentro de su tienda, Ranma no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Te lo dije padre, te dije que nos fuéramos de este lugar, no lo necesitábamos- le reprochó a su padre que tenía una apariencia de estar dormido. Ukyo lo abrazo nuevamente, sintiendo su dolor sinceramente y con voz ronca llamo la atención de Ranma.

-Tengo que decirte algo- le dijo Ukyo. Ranma ni siquiera la miro. –Fue Akane, ella fue…., ella lanzo esa flecha contra tu padre-

Ranma se quedó petrificado ante la revelación de Ukyo, sintió como su corazón se hacía añicos con el simple eco de sus palabras, que no cesaban de repetirse en su cabeza. Ranma cerró los ojos en señal de que había escuchado y tomo la mano de su padre.

-Juro, que acabare con esto de una vez por todas-

.

Akane entro derrotada a la casa Tendo, había perdido la batalla, no había más que pudiera hacer, había fallado, le había fallado a su familia, a su pueblo, a su padre, ya no tenía más guerreros para remontar la batalla, no tenía nada, ni siquiera fuerzas.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo del salón principal, cuando una voz la alejo de sus pensamientos.

-Joven Tendo, lo ha hecho muy bien, aun sin la ayuda de mi hijo, ha luchado con gran valor- le dijo el Señor Hibiki, mirándola orgulloso.

-No, he fallado, y ahora no tenemos defensas, no nos queda más que esperar a que nuestro enemigo tome una decisión-

El señor Hibiki asintió con la cabeza, y pregunto –Dígame, ¿dónde está mi hijo?-

-Se fue- contesto Akane con voz seca, -Y me temo que no volverá a verlo, se fue con la mujer que amaba-

El señor Hibiki se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro sumamente avergonzado por la acción de su hijo. Aunque, al final, todo había sido en vano, incluso sentir humillación, ya no había salida, ahora estaban a merced de las tierras del Sur, probablemente les mandarían matar inmediatamente. Akane solo podía pensar en sus hermanas, en lo que sería de su aldea, y su hogar, en eso apareció un guerrero para entregarle un mensaje.

-Señora, hay noticias del enemigo, su líder, el Señor Saotome ha perecido durante la batalla-

Akane se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la noticia, la decisión ahora estaba en otras manos, su suerte y el de su pueblo, dependía solamente de Ranma Saotome.

.

.

.

Hola, gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo a mi historia, gracias por sus comentarios, **Amy Saotome Tendo, Esmeralda Saotom, NerInChains,** en verdad que me motivan.

Ya no le falta mucho para que llegue al final, asi que lo hare lo mejor posible, y si ustedes estan de acuerdo, y me lo hacen saber, ¿creen que le hace falta un poco mas de amor pasional?, jejeje, nunca he escrito asi, pero lo puedo intentar, sino lo dejo en cursi como lo habia planeado.

Saludos.

Abril 2017.


	13. CAPITULO 13 LA PRIMAVERA SE VA

Hola que tal, la siguiente historia es de mi imaginacion, pero he tomado prestados los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi sin ningun fin de lucro. Espero que te guste.

CAPITULO 13. LA PRIMAVERA SE VA

El aire mecía suavemente las banderas que habían ondeado valientemente sobre el campo de batalla, su murmullo, sonaba de lo más tranquilo, algo tan irreal dadas las circunstancias, los guerreros de las tierras del sur, se encontraban sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, habían perdido a su líder, un guerrero valiente, aquel que los había conducido a la victoria.

A pesar del calor intenso que anunciaba que el verano estaba próximo, Ranma sentía que un frio poco usual calaba hondo dentro de él, su padre había muerto, había conseguido su objetivo, había ganado la batalla, había ganado las tierras que tanto anhelaba, pero todo, a un alto costo. Ukyo, no se había despegado ni un segundo de él, desde el momento que se enteró de la muerte del Sr. Saotome, estaba dispuesta a conquistar a Ranma, así que, se comportaría como una prometida cariñosa y abnegada.

-Ranma, sé que es muy pronto, pero, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Cómo vengaras a tu padre?- le pregunto directamente.

Ranma se quedó en silencio, no tenía ganas de hablar, casi podía sentir que desfallecería con solo emitir un diminuto sonido, no quería saber nada de guerra, ni de venganza, mucho menos de ella.

-Ranma, por favor, contéstame, habla conmigo- le insistió Ukyo.

Finalmente, cerca del ocaso de aquel trágico día, Ranma tomo una decisión, estaba cansado, harto de aquella guerra sin sentido, de esa tierra, que solo le traía dolor, estaba harto de sentir amor, un amor que nunca sería suyo, por traición. Se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentado y dio la primera orden como nuevo jefe de sus tierras.

-Nos vamos, mañana a primera hora, llevare a mi padre a casa-

.

La mañana se encontraba sombría, extrañamente había amanecido un poco nublado, por lo que el paisaje se tornaba de un gris pálido, Akane estaba temerosa, había pasado una mala noche, esperando que alguien entrara por la puerta principal y le ordenara salir de su casa, sabía que había perdido, ya no le quedaba otra esperanza, solo le quedaba ceder y esperar. Hizo lo que le pareció correcto a estas alturas.

-Señor Hibiki, regrese a su hogar, ya no es necesario que permanezca en este lugar, lo único que nos espera probablemente sea la muerte, pero usted, aún tiene esperanzas, vuelva a su hogar, y en verdad olvide la deshonra de su hijo, a mí no me afecta, puedo manejar esto sola con mis hermanas- le dijo Akane con mucha determinación.

El señor Hibiki, se quedó mirando a Akane con suma tristeza, era como su hija, y le dolía ver lo que su propio hijo había causado, la había dejado sola, pero al final accedió a su petición, ese mismo día emprendió el viaje de regreso a las tierras del oeste.

-Hermana, ¿Qué pasara con nosotras?, no podemos hacernos cargo de esta tierra devastada, mucho menos solas, sin un hombre que esté al frente-

-Kasumi, no digas eso, ya verás que podremos, quizás, podamos llegar a un acuerdo con el joven Saotome, tal vez, él sea más accesible que su padre-

-o tal vez nos mande a ejecutar- agrego Nabiki

-Nabiki por favor, no seas tan pesimista- le dijo Akane con una sonrisa ligera, la cual había sido la primera desde hacía varios días, no solo era el hecho de haber perdido a su padre y haber perdido la batalla, incluso, había perdido en el amor, eso estaba muy claro.

.

-Ukyo, debo pedirte un favor muy importante, regresa a tu casa, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- le dijo Ranma mientras preparaba sus cosas para el viaje.

-Ranma, no me pidas eso, yo quiero estar a tu lado y apoyarte, no puedes hacerme a un lado-

-Claro que puedo, no necesito tu apoyo, esta guerra ya término-

-Pero aun no has reclamado lo que tu padre gano, lo que te corresponde, el derecho a estas tierras- le dijo Ukyo sorprendida

-Ukyo, eso no es importante para mí, lo único que quiero es irme-

-Ranma, al menos déjame ayudarte, quiero hacer algo por ti, por nuestro futuro juntos- le dijo insistentemente la joven.

-Si en verdad quieres hacer algo por mí, no intervengas Ukyo, márchate de las tierras del norte-

-¿Pero como sabré que iras por mí?, como ya no está tu padre, ya no te sentirás obligado a cumplir tu promesa, no te casaras conmigo- le dijo Ukyo con los ojos llorosos.

Ranma la observo unos instantes, pensativo, - Ukyo, yo no quiero que seas mi esposa, entiende, todo fue un plan de estrategia para la guerra, no te amo, y lo que menos me interesa en este momento es pensar en matrimonio- le contesto finalmente, -ahora vete y no te metas en problemas, aún tengo algo importante que hacer-. Ranma salió de su tienda donde estaba charlando con Ukyo y caminó con paso seguro hacia el bosque.

-Esto no puede ser- murmuro Ukyo, -Ranma será mi esposo, aunque no quiera, nada podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión- se dijo a sí misma, mientras salía detrás de Ranma.

Había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas en la cabeza, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, Ranma necesitaba una explicación, no podía creer que Akane fuera la persona que le había quitado la vida a su padre, simplemente se negaba a creerlo, no era tan mala, pero si era muy certera, no le cabía duda. Así que se dirigió apresuradamente a escuchar de propia voz de la joven Tendo el motivo de dicha desgracia. Entro por los jardines de la casa Tendo sin ninguna precaución, no le importaba si alguien intentaba impedirle el paso, a fin de cuentas, él era el nuevo jefe de las Tierras del Norte, tenía derecho a reclamar todo lo que el deseara.

-¡Akanee!, ¡Akaneee!, ¿Dónde estás?- comenzó a gritar desde el jardín sin ningún tipo de pudor. -¡Akanee!, quiero que salgas a hora mismo, he venido a negociar y solo lo hare contigo-

Akane se encontraba en el salón principal cuando escucho el alboroto que provenía desde el jardín, cerró los ojos y exhalo suavemente, había estado esperando este momento durante horas, había llegado el momento de poner las cosas en orden.

Con un poco de temor Akane salió lentamente hacia el jardín de donde provenían los gritos, saldría desarmada, ya no quería pelear.

-Aquí estoy Señor Saotome- le contesto con voz segura al encontrarse afuera.

Ranma se volteo hacia ella y la miro, con una mirada fría y desconcertante, como nunca antes le había dirigido, incluso con odio, ¿pero de que otra manera podía mirar a la persona que mato a su padre?, solo quería acabar con eso, tomo su katana lentamente y la levantó hacia el rostro de Akane. Ella solo pudo sostenerle la mirada sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Repentinamente Ranma arrojo la espada al suelo, -No necesito nada de esta tierra, lo único que me ha traído es desgracia, y traición- le dijo Ranma en un tono de voz fuerte.

Akane suspiro lentamente y dijo, -¿quieres decir que no reclamaras las tierras de mi padre?-

-No, no lo hare, no podría vivir en este lugar, y no tengo nada a que quedarme-

Akane sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar sus últimas palabras, como si hubiera existido una ligera esperanza y la acabaran de estrujar, pero al mismo tiempo sintió alivio.

-Gracias, Sr. Saotome, en verdad aprecio mucho ese gesto, y lamento la pérdida de su padre, entiendo su dolor- le dijo Akane sinceramente. Sin embargo, Ranma lo tomo como una burla, como podía ser capaz esa niña, a la que creía tan inocente, ser capaz de tal atrocidad.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de mi padre?, después de lo que hiciste, tu continuaste con esta guerra, pudiste detenerla y no lo hiciste- le grito Ranma.

-No tenía opción- le dijo Akane levantando la voz, -Él le quito la vida a mi padre, tenía que acabar con esto, no era mi intención que tu padre muriera, pero así es esto, así son las guerras, y no hay nada que podamos hacer-

Los ojos de Ranma comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, de rabia, de dolor, ¿Por qué ella?, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser precisamente ella?, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de cuanto la amaba? Y ahora, cuanto la odiaba.

-No volveré a pisar estas tierras, no te perdonare jamás Akane-

-No necesito tu perdón, y es mejor si no vuelves, de todas formas jamás podríamos estar juntos, para eso tienes a Ukyo-

-Y voy a casarme con ella- le espeto Ranma, al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda y salía del jardín. Akane no pudo evitar soltar un llanto de dolor, ahora sí que lo había perdido todo.

.

.

La suave brisa marina entraba por la ventana y mecía algunos mechones sueltos de sus castaños cabellos, con movimientos suaves y delicados la hermosa mujer hacia a la perfección cada uno de los pasos para cumplir apropiadamente con la ceremonia del té, era muy elegante, ataviada con su kimono azul, tapizado de flores rosas, se detuvo un momento para apreciar la vista espectacular del océano azul que tenía enfrente, podía escuchar el romper de las olas a lo lejos y a las gaviotas que sobrevolaban muy cerca de la casa. Repentinamente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, que le hizo perder la concentración y derramar el té por el suelo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, el mismo que le acompañaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que vio a su familia partir a la guerra, recogió los restos de la taza y se dispuso a tranquilizarse, tal vez no eran malos augurios.

Alcanzo a escuchar unos ruidos extraños a lo lejos, quizás si eran, si, eran pasos, una multitud, se levantó repentinamente mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre el pecho.

-Al fin, estas en casa, hijo-

Ranma se apresuró a cruzar el umbral que lo separaba de su madre, al mismo tiempo que ella extendía los brazos hacia él, cuanto le había extrañado y ahora lo tenía frente a ella. No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de alegría.

-Madre, estoy en casa, y lamento decirte que no traigo muy buenas noticias- le dijo seriamente a su madre, que le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Suficiente es para mí, poder abrazarte en este momento, no me importaba la victoria o la derrota, solo quería que volvieras- le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hijo.

-Madre, ganamos la batalla, pero perdimos a mi padre, él murió- le dijo con el rostro desconsolado. Su mamá se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar, mientras Ranma la abrazaba fuertemente. Esa misma noche se llevó a cabo el ritual de despedida a su padre, descansaría en paz por siempre en su hogar.

.

Hacia un par de días que Ranma se había marchado de las tierras del norte, sin embargo, Ukyo, seguía montada en su papel de reclamar las tierras que habían ganado, ya que, después de todo, la alianza con las tierras del Este era legitima, y sobre todo cuando había escuchado de la propia voz de Ranma que se casaría con ella, quien mejor que ella para reclamar un patrimonio que sería para las dos. Pero a pesar de todo, no estaba conforme, Ranma estaba enamorado de Akane, a pesar de que le había dicho que era la asesina de su padre, ese era el motivo de dejarle las tierras que habían ganado, volvería a enfrentarla y esta vez no la dejaría vivir.

Ranma por el contrario, se sentía mucho mejor estando en su hogar, con la compañía de su madre, sin embargo, no podía ocultarle la pena que lo aquejaba enormemente, por lo que su madre, decidió cuestionarlo mientras le servía el té de la tarde.

-Hijo, hace casi una semana que volviste a casa, sé que te duele la perdida de tu padre tanto como a mí, pero he visto algo más en tu mirada, algo te aqueja, y no es la muerte de tu padre, dime, ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto su madre con voz suave.

-No es nada, simplemente que aún no he recuperado mis fuerzas, y estoy algo cansado- le contesto Ranma.

-No te creo una sola palabra- le dijo su madre –Es algo más, mucho más complejo y profundo, ¿dime que te pasa?, ¿tiene que ver con tu prometida? ¿O alguien más?-

Ranma se sintió expuesto, no podía mentirle a su madre, además, necesitaba desahogarse, por lo que decidió contarle de Akane, de su relación, de su valentía, de su ímpetu, de su traición, de cómo había decidido dejarle las tierras del Norte, todo porque la amaba, su madre le escuchó con atención sin ningún tipo de interrupción, hasta que termino su relato con la muerte de su padre, la que ella había provocado.

Su madre lo miro con atención y le pregunto, -Hijo, lo único que no me has dicho es porque fue que te enamoraste de esa chica, ¿en verdad crees que ella fue?-

Ranma se quedó en silencio un momento, precisamente, lo que más le atraía de Akane era su forma de ser, siempre tan honesta, aunque no fuera muy linda, nunca la hubiera creído capaz, hasta que Ukyo le dijo.

-Ranma, tu prometida te dijo que fue Akane, ¿pero tú que piensas?, ¿la crees capaz de hacer algo así?-

Ranma no respondió, solo lo supo, Ukyo le había mentido, no le cabía la menor duda, en ese momento se levantó de la mesa con mucha determinación.

-Madre, tengo que volver a las Tierras del Norte-

Su madre le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y asintió.

.

.

.

Hola nuevamente, gracias por leer mi historia y por seguirla a pesar del pequeño retraso que ha tenido, pero es que por cuestiones ajenas a mi, me he quedado por tiempo indefinido sin mi cuarto que es donde trabajo y escribo, hacerlo en la sala con la televisión prendida y con todos alrededor es difícil, jajaja, pero no la dejare hasta el final.

Gracias por sus comentarios y por esperar.

Saludos!


	14. CAPITULO DECISION FINAL

Hola que tal, la siguiente historia fue creada de mi imaginacion, pero he tomado prestados los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi sin ningún fin de lucro, espero que te guste.

CAPITULO 14. LA DECISION FINAL

No importaba la distancia que había entre ellos, incluso sabía que estaría dolida, haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperarla, le pediría disculpas por haberla culpado, Ranma observo aquel inmenso mar azul que tenía enfrente, y recordó que le había prometido que algún día la llevaría a ese lugar. Quería la oportunidad para poder cumplir esa promesa, y fue así como emprendió el viaje de regreso a las tierras del norte.

.

Ukyo llevaba días acampando en espera de la oportunidad para poner en marcha su plan, no se iría a ningún lado sin antes reclamar lo que ella creía suyo, entraría a casa de los Tendo, nadie se lo impediría, y acabaría con Akane de una vez, nadie le arrebataría a Ranma, lo podía asegurar, su deseo de convertirse en la Sra. Saotome se había vuelto más que un gusto, era una obsesión, alimentada simplemente por las últimas palabras que había escuchado de Ranma, que ni siquiera iban dirigidas a ella.

Se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, apenas y comenzaba a clarear, quería llegar lo más pronto posible para acabar rápido, tomo su katana y la enfundo entre sus ropas, después, tomo arco y flecha, aunque quería dar la impresión de que había sido una batalla justa, no dudaría en usarlo contra Akane, ya le había resultado una vez. Se puso en marcha por el sendero del bosque, exactamente el mismo por el que había seguido a Ranma la última vez, sonreía para sus adentros, presa de un sentimiento que nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir, envidia y celos, pero todo eso terminaría junto con la vida de aquella que lo provocaba.

Finalmente se encontró a las afueras de la casa Tendo, era muy temprano, por lo que no pudo ver a nadie vigilando, eso sería mucho más fácil de lo que pensó, se apresuró a entrar por uno de los jardines y ya tenía un pie dentro de la casa cuando se percató de que Akane iba saliendo del pequeño templo familiar que estaba cerca, se detuvo entre sus pasos y la miro sorprendida.

-Ukyo, ¿pero qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Akane muy sorprendida.

-Akane, que gusto encontrarte tan pronto, he venido a buscarte, tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo- le contesto Ukyo en un tono falsamente desinteresado mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Hablar?, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, y sabes que no eres bienvenida en este lugar-

-Ja, no necesito ser invitada para estar en este lugar- le dijo Ukyo burlonamente, -Yo puedo venir a la hora que me apetezca, por eso soy la prometida de Ranma Saotome-

-¿Y eso que?, no tienes ningún poder en estas tierras, aunque fueras su esposa, él renuncio a ese derecho antes de marcharse-

-Eso es lo que tú crees, Ranma te dijo eso, solo porque se encontraba muy dolido por lo de su padre, pero volverá, para reclamar sus tierras, yo solamente te estoy haciendo un favor, si te marchas ahora, nadie sufrirá- le amenazo Ukyo.

-Estás loca, él me prometió que nunca volvería, y además, ¿Por qué vienes tu a decirme todo esto?, ¿acaso él no tiene valor?- le pregunto Akane un poco más molesta.

-Es lógico, ¿Quién querría volver a ver a la persona que le quito la vida a su padre?, eso sí es tener agallas Akane Tendo-

-Eso no fue mi culpa, estábamos en medio de una batalla, eso podía pasarle a cualquiera, además ellos iniciaron la guerra, y mi padre también murió-

-¡Ya!, basta de sentimentalismo, o te marchas por las buenas, o lo haremos por las malas, tú decides Akane-

-¡yo no me iré de aquí, y mucho menos si me amenaza una loca como tú!- le grito Akane.

-¡Bien, tú lo decidiste!- le dijo Ukyo sonrientemente, mientras se apresuraba a sacar su katana, esto, tomo a Akane por sorpresa, ya que su espada se encontraba dentro del templo. –No temas Akane, esto será rápido- le dijo Ukyo mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella, con la espada en alto, Akane esquivo el golpe, pero sabía que no podría hacer mucho si no conseguía su espada.

-Ahora si Akane, terminaremos lo que dejamos pendiente, Ranma no podrá ayudarte esta vez- le dijo Ukyo mientras le lanzaba un golpe que rozo cerca de su brazo haciéndole un corte, Ukyo sonrió por su hazaña, mientras Akane intentaba correr hacia el templo, pero la chica se lo impedía, le lanzaba golpes que Akane esquivaba corriendo, saltando y agachándose, todo lo tenía que hacer muy rápidamente sino quería ser herida de muerte, aprovecho una distracción para lanzarle un golpe a la cara que la desconcentro, entonces pudo correr rápidamente hacia el templo, apenas y alcanzo a tomar su espada para detener otro golpe que ya le había lanzado la joven Kuonji, ahora si estaban en igualdad.

-¡Akane!, ¿estás ahí?- escucho que le llamaba su hermana Kasumi

¡Kasumi no!, pensó Akane en cuanto escucho la voz de su hermana, -Vete de aquí Kasumi- le grito a su hermana mayor, pero fue muy tarde, ya que Ukyo logro llegar antes a ella y tomarla por un brazo, mientras colocaba el filo de su espada en el cuello de la joven.

-Ahora si Tendo, tendrás que hacer lo que te diga si no quieres ver morir a tu hermana- le dijo Ukyo amenazadoramente.

Kasumi temblaba asustada ceca de Ukyo, mientras miraba a su hermana pequeña a los ojos, suplicante, Akane se encontraba inmóvil, sabía que Ukyo sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Ukyo, no sé qué demonios quieres, pero hare lo que me pidas con tal de que sueltes a mi hermana, ella no tiene nada que ver-

-Akane, ya te lo dije antes, quiero que te vayas, que desaparezcas, para que Ranma solo me amé a mí, para que pueda ser su esposa sin que se acuerde de ti, quiero que no existas-

Akane soltó su katana inmediatamente y levanto los brazos en señal de rendición.

-Hare lo que me digas- le contesto Akane

-Vete de aquí, y no vuelvas nunca, o te juro que tus hermanas lo pagaran, y mandare a quemar todo el territorio de las Tierras del Norte, no quedara nada-

Akane se movió lentamente hacia la salida del templo, no sabía que podía hacer, tenía que idear algo para rescatar a sus hermanas, era lo único que importaba ya.

-¡Quiero que te muevas!- le grito Ukyo, lo que hizo que Akane corriera hacia el bosque, eso basto para que Ukyo soltara a Kasumi aventándola contra el piso.

-Creo que mejor me asegurare de que no vuelva- Ukyo salió del templo y arrojo su katana al suelo, -Mejor cambiare de arma, esta es más efectiva para cazar- se dijo mientras tomaba el arco y las flechas que había llevado con ella y se adentraba en el bosque.

.

-¡Nabiki!, ¿Dónde estás?, Akane nos necesita- grito Kasumi para que su hermana pudiera escucharla.

-Aquí estoy, ¿pero qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Por qué estas temblando?-

-Akane está en peligro, la joven Kuonji, la persigue por el bosque con un arco, tenemos que ayudarla, es mi culpa- Kasumi no pudo evitar cubrirse el rostro con las manos mientras lloraba lastimosamente.

-¿Hablas de Ukyo?- Kasumi asintió con la cabeza para responder a la pregunta de su hermana, -¿pero que hace ella aquí?, ¿acaso no se habían marchado?- se preguntó Nabiki, al mismo tiempo que aparecía el maestro Happosai atraído por el llanto de Kasumi.

-Si la joven está aquí, eso significa que su padre también, tenemos que buscarlo para que pare esto- dijo tranquilamente el maestro

-Tiene razón, su hija está desobedeciendo las órdenes de Saotome, está atacando por su cuenta, es alta traición- dijo Nabiki.

-Yo iré a buscarlo, ustedes ordenen a los guerreros buscarlas, tenemos que evitar que suceda una tragedia- le ordeno el maestro a Nabiki.

Nabiki salió apresuradamente de la casa seguida del maestro. Kasumi no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente, por lo que decidió salir al templo para ver si sus plegarias ayudaban a su hermana. Se sorprendió muchísimo, ya que dentro del templo encontró a la persona que menos pensó que vería en ese día.

Ranma la miro sorprendido, -¿Pero qué paso aquí?- le pregunto el joven mientras observaba el desorden y las manchas de sangre que había por todo el piso.

-Joven Saotome, que alegría verlo, usted es el único que puede ayudarnos, su prometida vino hace un rato y ataco a mi hermana, todo estaría bien sino hubiera sido por mi culpa- le dijo Kasumi entre sollozos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ukyo estuvo aquí?- pregunto Ranma muy sorprendido levantando la voz. Kasumi asintió como respuesta. -¿Pero dónde está ahora?, ¿Akane está bien?-

-No lo sé, ella huyo hacia el bosque cuando Ukyo la amenazó con matarme, Ukyo quiere matar a mi hermana, la está siguiendo con un arco-

Ranma cerró los ojos en señal de preocupación, pero los abrió rápidamente y salió en dirección hacia el bosque, tenía que detener a Ukyo y ya se imaginaba hacia donde huiría Akane.

.

Akane caminaba sigilosamente en dirección hacia el rio, sabía que Ukyo le seguía los pasos muy de cerca, pero estaba segura que si lograba cruzarlo podría perderla definitivamente, ya después buscaría la forma de rescatar a sus hermanas. Podía escuchar sus pasos crujir bajo la hierba del bosque e intuía sus movimientos, Akane no era tan sigilosa después de todo, la atraparía fácilmente, no tenía la menor duda, repentinamente el cielo comenzó a nublarse y el viento comenzó a soplar anunciando una próxima tormenta. Akane se apresuró, si comenzaba a llover no podría cruzar el rio, ya que las aguas crecerían y no era muy buena nadando, sintió unas ligeras gotas rozando su rostro, que asemejaban frías lágrimas de dolor, comenzó a correr, ya sin ningún tipo de precaución, tenía que escapar, tenía que llegar al rio, cuando sintió un punzante dolor en el hombro derecho, el cual le hizo tropezar y caer ya muy cerca del cauce.

-¿Creíste que escaparías de mí?, lástima que falle, así hubiera sido más rápido- le dijo Ukyo detrás de ella.

Akane trato de incorporarse con mucha dificultad, la flecha que tenía incrustada en el hombro le impedía moverse, así que solo logro quedar sentada en el suelo, a merced de Ukyo, quien ya la apuntaba nuevamente con su flecha. Akane temblaba, no podía evitarlo, el miedo y la lluvia que se había soltado impedían que controlara su nerviosismo, ya no había salida, cerró los ojos, no podía más que esperar a que todo terminara.

Ranma corría apresuradamente por el bosque, sabia hacia donde tenía que ir, ya había estado con Akane allí antes, junto al rio, y recordó que se encontraba en los límites con la tierra del Oeste, era el paso más seguro, tenía que encontrarla antes que Ukyo.

Ya faltaba muy poco cuando escucho un grito de dolor, corrió más rápido, se sorprendió ante lo que vio, Ukyo amenazaba a Akane, mientras esta, yacía en el suelo sentada con los ojos cerrados, se percató que ya estaba herida y sintió un coraje inmenso.

-Ukyo detente ahora mismo, baja ese arco- le ordeno a Ukyo detrás de ella.

Ukyo bajo lentamente el arco con el apuntaba a Akane y se volteo para mirar a Ranma, al verlo su rostro se ilumino y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Ranma, te estaba esperando, que bueno que ya llegaste, estaba a punto de acabar con lo que me pediste- le dijo Ukyo.

-¿Qué dices?, si yo no te pedí nada, lo único que te ordene fue que te marcharas de aquí, que ya no quería saber nada de ti-

-Ranma, ¿Por qué me dices eso?, ¿acaso ya no me amas?, ¿ya no quieres casarte conmigo?- le pregunto Ukyo con voz temblorosa

-Ukyo, te dije que no iba a casarme contigo, no me interesa la alianza, no te amo-

Akane observaba la conversación en silencio, aunque no podía evitar hacer resoplidos de dolor por su hombro herido, aún tenía que escapar, no podía confiarse de Ranma, intento ponerse de pie lentamente.

Ukyo comenzó a sollozar, -Ranma no puedes hacerme esto, yo escuche, cuando le decías a ella- señalo a Akane, quien se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, -Escuche, cuando le dijiste que te casarías conmigo, y yo solo intentaba darte un regalo de bodas, quería recuperar estas tierras para ti-

-Yo no me casaría contigo nunca, porque amo a otra persona, y además, no me interesan estas tierras, no necesito que me des nada- le dijo Ranma molesto.

-Yo he hecho muchas cosas por ti Ranma, yo… te amo…. Y haría cualquier cosa por ti, siempre quise ser una buena amiga, y siempre fui atenta contigo, y tú nunca me has valorado, yo… yo mataría por ti-

-Como lo hiciste con mi padre, ¿no es cierto?- le pregunto Ranma

Ukyo se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas, no sabía que responder, todo lo había hecho por él, solo por él.

-Yo….- Ukyo no podía responder.

-Vamos hija, dime que tu no hiciste eso, ¿verdad?- le pregunto su padre, que había llegado acompañado de los guerreros de la casa Tendo y el maestro Happosai.

-Padre, yo…- Ukyo comenzó a llorar.

-Contéstame, ¿dime que no le quitaste la vida a mi mejor amigo?, ¿dime que tu no fuiste?- le pregunto su voz con fuerte.

-Yo lo hice por nosotros padre, lo hice para mantener la alianza, por salvar mi matrimonio con Ranma,…. Lo hice para que me amara-

-¿Y cómo creíste que podía amarte así?-

-Quería que la odiaras a ella, quería que la olvidaras, que nunca más volviera a interferir en nuestras vidas, quería darte estas tierras que tu padre tanto anhelaba…. Solo quería que me amaras- le contesto Ukyo tristemente.

Akane estaba sorprendida con la confesión, nunca pensó que Ukyo fuera capaz de eso, y miro a Ranma a los ojos, él le devolvió la mirada pero la aparto rápidamente, no sabía que decir.

-Joven Saotome, sé que es una falta grave, sé que es alta traición y sé que tú eres el jefe de estas tierras, mi hija desobedeció tus órdenes, solo te pido, que le permitas morir con honor- le dijo el señor Kuonji.

-Esa mujer no merece el seppuku- dijo el maestro Happosai, -debería ir a la horca directamente-

Ukyo miro horrorizada a su padre, sabía que ya no podría cambiar su destino, pero necesitaba al menos que su padre la perdonara, busco su mirada, pero su padre no regreso a verla.

-Sr. Kuonji, lamento informarle que esa decisión no es mía, estamos en las Tierras del Norte, y la única que puede decidir eso, es la heredera de ellas, la decisión es de la Joven Tendo- le dijo Ranma, mientras se acercaba a Akane para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Ranma al ver la flecha que tenía en el hombro.

-Estaré mejor cuando me quiten esto, pero sí, estoy bien- le contesto Akane con voz jadeante.

-Le pido consideración para mi hija Sra. Tendo, incluso le dejare las tierras del este, y nunca volverá a verme- le dijo el señor Kuonji a Akane.

Akane miro al señor Kuonji que se encontraba muy dolido por las acciones de su hija, después miro a Ukyo que no podía parar de llorar, ahora su destino estaba en lo que ella decidiera. Después de unos minutos, Akane finalmente respondió.

-Sr. Kuonji, yo no puedo decidir sobre la vida de los demás, su hija ha atentado contra la mía, y eso no podre perdonarlo, pero bastante muerte hemos provocado ya, no causare otra más, y no iniciaré otra guerra, pero, acepto su oferta, me quedare a cargo de las Tierras del este-

Ranma, Ukyo y el Sr. Kuonji se miraron sorprendidos sin entender a qué quería llegar Akane, pero siguieron escuchando atentamente.

-Sr. Kuonji, usted y su hija, tendrán que irse de Nihon, y no podrán volver, ya que ahora cubriré las fronteras de las tierras del Este y del Oeste también, si alguien llega a verlos, la única orden será quitarles la vida, a menos que el Sr. Saotome decida alojarlos en las tierras del Sur- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le devolvía la mirada a Ranma.

-Lo siento, pero ella es culpable de la muerte de mi padre, no podría darle asilo en las Tierras del Sur- contesto Ranma seriamente.

-Bien, entonces no tienen otra opción más que el exilio, tendrán que irse hoy mismo- le ordeno Akane, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, ya que la herida empezaba a causarle estragos, llevaba rato desangrandose y sin poder evitarlo se desvaneció en el suelo.

.

.

.

Hola, gracias por leer este capitulo de mi historia, creo que se ha alargado un poco mas de lo que esperaba, pero ya falta poco, espero que te haya gustado y que me hagas el honor de seguirla hasta el final, gracias por sus comentarios, tratare de ya no tardar tanto.

Gracias y Saludos!


	15. CAPITULO 15 LA DESPEDIDA

Hola que tal, la siguiente historia la escribo de mi imaginacion, pero tome prestados los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi sin ningún fin de lucro, espero que te guste.

CAPITULO 15. LA DESPEDIDA

Ranma corría apresuradamente por el bosque, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la casa Tendo, la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre él y Akane, a quien llevaba en brazos, la joven emitía gemidos de dolor a causa de la herida, y el frio le hacía temblar incontroladamente.

-Akane resiste, ya casi llegamos- le dijo Ranma mientras hacia todo lo posible por apartarse el cabello que se le escurría por la cara. Nada en el mundo le haría detenerse.

Kasumi se encontraba esperando en la entrada de la casa, confiaba en que el joven Saotome llegaría con su hermana en cualquier momento, a pesar de la lluvia y el frio viento, permanecía inmóvil ante la tempestad, alcanzo a divisar al joven que se acercaba apresuradamente con un bulto entre sus brazos.

-Akane- susurro Kasumi para sus adentros.

Ranma llego a la casa empapado y jadeante.

-Akane está herida- dijo con dificultad, mientras Kasumi le indicaba que la siguiera hacia las habitaciones, entro en la más cercana y le pidió que acomodara a su hermana en el futón.

-Muchas gracias joven Saotome, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que revisar la herida de Akane- le dijo Kasumi mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

-¿Akane está bien?- le pregunto Nabiki a Ranma en cuanto se percató de su presencia.

-No lo sé- le respondió Ranma compungido.

Nabiki se apresuró a entrar a la habitación de la que el joven acababa de salir sin decirle ni una sola palabra más.

Ranma se dirigió al salón principal de la casa Tendo, estaba decidido a no marcharse hasta estar seguro de que Akane se encontraba mejor, tenía la ropa mojada pero no le importaba, esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

.

Kasumi y Nabiki, estaban al pendiente de su hermana, había pasado una mala noche debido a la fiebre que le había ocasionado mojarse en la lluvia, pero como todos sabían, era una chica muy fuerte, a la mañana siguiente, ya se encontraba mucho mejor, la lluvia había cesado al fin y los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraban las hermanas.

-Kasumi, ¿Qué paso?- le preguntó Akane a su hermana inmediatamente después de abrir los ojos.

-Hermana, que gusto que hayas despertado, no ha pasado nada, solo tuviste un poco de fiebre, pero veo que ya estas mejor- le contesto Kasumi.

-Vaya, sí que eres anormal- le dijo Nabiki, -Prácticamente estas como si nada te hubiera ocurrido-

Akane le sonrió a su hermana al mismo tiempo que intentaba incorporarse en el futón, sin embargo, le fue imposible debido al brazo herido. Akane pego un pequeño grito de dolor y se dejó caer nuevamente en el futón.

-No puede ser, sí que me duele- comento Akane

-Necesitas estar en reposo Akane, hasta que te recuperes- le dijo Kasumi.

-No te preocupes, es solo que no he comido nada desde ayer, eso es todo, ya verás- le dijo Akane muy animada, estaba muy contenta de estar con sus hermanas, pero, repentinamente vinieron a su mente algunas de las escenas de lo sucedido el día anterior, algunas eran un poco confusas.

-¿Ranma está aquí?- pregunto la joven Tendo.

-Sí, está afuera, en el salón principal, ha estado muy pendiente de ti, creo que estaba realmente preocupado-le dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

Akane se quedó en silencio después de escuchar las palabras de su hermana, sabía que aún le quedaba una charla pendiente con él, pero no estaba lista para enfrentar la realidad.

-Creo que por el bien de todos, deberías arreglar esta situación Akane, esto no puede volver a ocurrir- le dijo Nabiki súbitamente.

-No sé a qué te refieres Nabiki-

-Debes ser más diplomática hermana, termina todas las relaciones comerciales con las Tierras del Sur, retira los apoyos, no nos conviene hacer negocios con Saotome- le dijo su hermana muy seria. –Además, así nos libraremos de todos estos problemas conyugales, esa Ukyo, sí que es una mujer loca-

Akane se quedó seria observando a su hermana Nabiki, mientras analizaba sus palabras, tenía razón, tenía que terminar con toda relación con Ranma, tenía que pensar en el bienestar de su pueblo y el de su familia, no era justo arriesgar a gente inocente por problemas amorosos.

Akane suspiro fuertemente antes de contestar.

-Tienes razón hermana, tengo que hacer lo correcto por el pueblo, además, ahora tendremos que estar al pendiente de las tierras del este también, ese fue el trato con los Kuonji- dijo Akane

-Bien por ti hermana, al fin estas aprendiendo a negociar, ya solo falta que te deshagas de Saotome, me gustaría no tener que ver la cara del hijo de un traidor- dijo Nabiki con molestia.

-Nabiki, no puedes juzgar al joven solo por los actos de su padre, quizás él es una buena persona, tal vez él si quiera negociar- intervino Kasumi, quien odiaba escuchar como su hermana Nabiki expresaba su desprecio por el joven Saotome.

-No seas ingenua hermana, si los dejamos entrar nuevamente, quizás vuelvan a intentar atacarnos, tenemos que cuidar nuestros intereses y dejar de lado nuestros buenos sentimientos, ¿ya ves lo que le ocurrió a papá por confiar?- dijo Nabiki

-Nabiki, no digas eso de nuestro padre, él fue una gran guerrero- dijo Kasumi

-Sí, y murió con honor- replico Nabiki.

-Ya basta las dos, Nabiki, por favor, más respeto a nuestro padre, Kasumi, creo que Nabiki tiene razón, más tarde iré a hablar con Ranma- contesto Akane en un tono que dejaba en claro que la charla había terminado.

.

Ranma se encontraba más tranquilo en cuanto supo por la propia Kasumi que Akane ya se encontraba mejor, además, la mayor de las Tendo le había dicho que su hermana iría a hablar con él, no estaba seguro que era lo que quería tratar con él, pero el asunto si lo ponía algo nervioso. Había pasado toda la mañana, pensando en las palabras que debía usar, ¿Cómo explicaría su súbito regreso?, recordaba haberle dicho a Akane que nunca volvería e inmediatamente después haberle gritado que se casaría con la mujer que por poco la asesina, así que se encontraba en una situación no muy agradable.

Después del mediodía, estaba decidido, no daría más explicaciones que la verdad, le diría a Akane que había vuelto porque necesitaba verla, que no imaginaba la vida sin estar a su lado, que no le importaba renunciar a todo con tal de despertar junto a ella cada mañana, incluso, le entregaría las Tierras del Sur, si ella se lo pedía, lo único que necesitaba era decirle que le amaba, desde la primera vez que la vio en ese templo, incluso, le había escrito una carta.

Akane se acercó a él cuando se encontraba descansando en el templo, Ranma en cuanto la vio entrar se levantó rápidamente e hizo una ligera inclinación frente a ella.

-Akane, te debo una disculpa por esta inesperada visita, no era mi intención llegar tan repentinamente- le dijo Ranma un poco apenado.

-No te preocupes, sino hubiera sido por ti, tal vez no estaría aquí- le dijo Akane

-Entonces discúlpame por lo de Ukyo, nunca hubiera pensado que sería capaz de lastimarte-

-Está bien, sé que no es tu culpa, sin embargo, es momento de aclarar algunas cosas que surgieron a partir de esto.-

-Tienes razón, pero me gustaría primero, decirte el motivo de mi visita, es algo muy importante que tengo que decirte- le dijo Ranma nervioso.

-No es necesario joven Saotome, yo seré breve, estuve conversando con mis hermanas, ellas se sienten tan responsables como yo por el bienestar de las Tierras del Norte, por lo que, llegamos al acuerdo de que, no volveremos a hacer tratos con las Tierras del sur, de ningún tipo, nunca, lo siento- agrego Akane con voz seria.

Ranma se quedó muy sorprendido de la decisión de las hermanas Tendo, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a hacerle saber a Akane lo que sentía por ella.

-Akane, yo volví porque quiero estar contigo, no me importan las relaciones comerciales, ni los negocios… yo-

-Por favor, no digas nada…., Ranma….yo…, en verdad lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte, tal vez, si senti algo por ti…., pero ya no- le interrumpió Akane.

Ranma sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar las palabras de Akane, ella, no lo amaba.

-Akane…, yo…., eso no es verdad… ¿tu sientes algo por mí?-

-Ranma, perdóname, la verdad, es que si estaba enamorada de mi esposo….., y él, se fue, estaba dolida, me senti traicionada…., quizás fue eso- le dijo Akane

-No te creo, tú me besaste, ¡en tu noche de bodas!, te quedaste conmigo y hubiéramos podido huir-

-Ranma solo fue confusión, jamás hubiera escapado contigo, no pensaba bien, mi padre me había obligado, solo quería sentir que nadie controlaba mi vida, ¡fue un error!-

-No es cierto, dime que no me amas Akane, que nunca lo hiciste, dime que no sentiste nada por mí esa noche- le pregunto Ranma muy exigente.

No quería dejarse vencer, no sabía que intenciones tenía Akane, pero al parecer ya había tomado su decisión, había planeado su futuro y el de su pueblo, y él, no estaba contemplado.

-Ranma, no lo hagas más difícil, solo vete….., ya no quiero verte….- le dijo Akane con voz apagada, en el fondo le dolía cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero no volvería a poner en peligro a su familia. –No te amo, tal vez… lo hice…., pero ya no….., adiós Ranma-

Akane salió lentamente del templo en dirección a la casa, sentía su corazón latir apresuradamente, golpeándole hasta los oídos, había tomado la decisión más difícil de toda su vida.

Ranma por su parte, sentía un dolor en el pecho que le impedía respirar, tenía los puños apretados, intentando contener las lágrimas, se dirigió hacia el altar y coloco la carta que guardaba entre sus ropas, hizo una inclinación y partió nuevamente, de regreso a las tierras del sur.

Nihon. Año 1603 (Periodo Edo)

"Mi padre me dijo muchas veces que las tierras y el poder solo se ganan peleando, que las riquezas no se consiguen por si solas de la noche a la mañana, que para obtener respeto, tu pueblo tiene que temerte, que el hombre, no necesita del amor para ser feliz,…. Pero, yo no estuve de acuerdo con eso jamás.

Mi padre, el Sr. Saotome, fue un gran guerrero, gobernante de las tierras del sur, tenía todo lo que deseaba y lo que no, lo conseguía a punta de espada, siempre fue así.

Ahora, gracias a sus ideales, estoy solo, más que nunca en el mundo, más que siempre y para toda la vida, aunque el saber que ella vivirá y que me amó, será suficiente".

Ranma se encontraba a orillas de la playa, admirando la magnífica puesta de sol, que era espectacular durante el verano, había pasado exactamente un año, desde que la vio por última vez, aun la recordaba, aun sentía su calor, aun la anhelaba con toda su alma, lo único que lo reconfortaba, era saber que nadie volvería a lastimarla. No quería llorar, pero lo haría, sin dudas, pensó, y una lagrima solitaria se deslizo por su mejilla, mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, había pasado toda la tarde sentado pensando en su pasado, que estaba más cansado que adolorido. Quizás ya era hora de dejarla ir, ella sería feliz, era lo que importaba.

-Bien sabes que nunca podre amar a alguien, como te amo a ti- dijo en voz baja.

-otra vez hablando solo hijo- le dijo su madre detrás de él, quien había ido a buscarlo, -bueno, espero que eso acabe pronto, tienes una visita, deberías ir a recibirla-

-No estoy de humor para hacer negocios- contesto Ranma desganado

-Insisto que vayas, tal vez se trate de un negocio muy importante- le dijo su madre sonriendo. No quiso desairarla, por lo que se dirigió al interior de la casa, dispuesto a atender a su visita importante.

Ranma entro al salón de visitas y no podía creer la visión que tenía ante sus ojos, le parecía un sueño. La joven quien se encontraba inmersa en admirar la hermosa vista de la playa, volteo repentinamente al percatarse de su presencia.

-Sí que es un hermoso lugar, tal y como lo describiste, una vez que estas aquí, no te dan ganas de marcharte nunca- le dijo tranquilamente la joven.

Ranma sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho de la emoción, pero junto toda la calma posible antes de hablar, aunque no sabía que decir.

-Akane… ¿Cómo?, ¿pero qué haces…? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Porque tenía algo muy importante que decirte, vi tu carta y desde ese momento supe que tenía que venir, pero, no tuve el valor para venir antes, solo quería decirte….

Ranma se acercó rápidamente a la joven, no podía creerlo, ella había ido a buscarlo, sin poder evitarlo y sin dejar que terminara de hablar, se abalanzo sobre ella atrapándola en un abrazo muy fuerte, tanto tiempo guardando ese deseo que parecía que se desbordaba en ese primer contacto.

-No sabes cuánto desee poder hacer esto una vez más- le dijo Ranma, mientras la tomaba del rostro con las manos y la acercaba hacia él, le dio un tímido beso en los labios como para comprobar que en realidad estaba allí, -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le pregunto, pero no espero su respuesta, pues ya se había sumido en un beso más profundo, tan anhelado, sentir su respiración junto a la suya, le daba una sensación de paz que hacía tiempo no sentía, no la dejaría ir jamás.

-Te amo Akane- le dijo en el oído a la joven.

-yo también te amo, y disculpa mi tardanza, pero tuve que cruzar todo Nihon para poder llegar, de Norte a Sur- le dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

Ranma le sonrió también.

-Solo falta una batalla más, te presentare a mi madre-

-Estuve en una guerra muy grande una vez y sobreviví, creo que puedo con esta-

Ranma la tomo de la mano fuertemente, ya no habia nada que le impidiera ser feliz, estaba al fin con la mujer que amaba, ya nada podría salir mal, parecía que ese día terminaría mejor de lo que pensó.

.

.

.

Hola otra vez, si estas leyendo esto, agradezco tu atencion, gracias por leer mi historia hasta el final, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios, gracias por su apoyo, y por esperar, solo una cosa mas, y si me lo permiten, me falto el capitulo romantico, asi que falta el epilogo, que ya casi esta listo.

Gracias por leer, saludos!


End file.
